Arsenal:The Flames of Xoragan
by Hydrocarbon1997
Summary: In the year 2044, 16 year old boy Tyson Knight was on his way to school. But after a freak giant robot attack, he obtained an Omnitrix. An event which changed his life forever, now Tyson must journey across the galaxy with his friends Kayla, Paladin and Lana to try and prevent the awakening of an ancient alien god and save the universe.
1. Giant Robots and Flying Battery People

Arsenal

Chapter 1-Tyson

Giant Robots and Flying Battery People

Okay, my name's Tyson Knight. I was your typical black kid who lived on Earth, that isn't so typical in 2044. But you'll find out about that soon enough and now allow me to tell you about the day I started a blackout, fought a giant robot and how my life changed forever.

It was a normal morning in Bellwood, like I said it's 2043 which has left a lot of room for change. The city was highly advanced, aliens and humans walked around. Talking and laughing together as if it was normal, because frankly it was. Thanks to Ben Tennyson, a lot of aliens decided to immigrate to the Earth and more precisely Bellwood. The whole city looked like an awesome sci-fi movie, flying cars, digital billboards, hoverboards and more.

After a lot of begging from my mom, I had managed to convince my mom to buy me a hoverboard. Best Christmas gift ever, riding it had become my favorite passtime and the reason I was never late to school.

As I flew to school, I saw the Earth's Plumbers Base. Now If you don't already know, The Plumbers are a huge intergalactic police force. They save the universe, protect planets and defeat criminals. My dad's one of their agents, but he's stationed one some far away planet. So I haven't seen him since my 10th birthday, I'm 16 by the way. I know there's intergalactic communication systems and stuff, he calls all the time to check on me and my mom. But it's never the same.

As I looked over the base I had seen a million times, it looked like an amazing high tech fortress. Like an amazing architect had made it to look amazing, but still make it so it could fend off any sort of alien invasion (Which has happened more times than you'd think)

I flew past it like I did every day, as I closed in towards Bellwood High. If you could'nt guess I go to school with aliens, it sounds cool but not so great. I mean, have you ever tried to play against 3 Tetramand kids (That's Fourarms' species by the way) in a game of dodgeball. For your sake, I hope you haven't.

I lowered down towards the ground, just as an explosion out of nowhere shot me out of the sky and off my hoverboard. I fell pretty hard, but nothing serious. As I turned around, a giant robot flew down trying to reach towards a Plumber ship. Which I assumed was headed towards their base, from the robot's head "Surrender the Omnitrix!" had bellowed out in a robotic voice.

An Omnitrix, a super cool watch that can turn you into super powerful aliens. I heard Azmuth had made a lot for special Plumber agents to use, I'm guessing that ship had one on board. The ship was caught with the robot's giant metal hands, it fired some lasers. But it didn't seem to mind, the robot had flew up in the air as if it was going to fly off and collect the precious cargo later.

I worried that whoever inside must've been in danger, then I saw a metal orb fly out of the ship. It seemed like it was aimed towards the base, but apparently it missed and almost crushed me like a pancake. It landed 10 feet from me, making a small crater in the ground. Civilians yelled, seeming very scared and confused. But I didn't seem to care, all I could focus on was the metal orb. It opened, a quarter way. I could see a powerful green light, if it wasn't obvious enough. As I walked towards the orb, I saw it. An Omnitrix sat inside, as I reached down to grab it I looked freaked out. Wondering if it would explode on my arm or something, but I could'nt bring myself to pull away. As I reached with my left arm, the Omnitrix just jumped on my wrist. As if it was alive, it rested on my left wrist. Shining a bit, it looked like a green and white wristwatch. It looked just like how I heard Ben Tennyson's looked, when he was my age and fought bad guys with this dude named Rook 30 years ago.

I pressed the main button, as a green holographic circle appeared over it. It worked like a touch screen, so I scrolled through the alien faces that popped up. It only had 10, so it was easy to see all the aliens. One looked like a Cyclops, while another looked like a weird lizard. I didn't remember any of Ben's aliens, so I was confused.

"Surrender the Omnitrix!" a familiar sound that rang against my ears.

I looked up to see the giant robot, looking dead at me. Reaching towards me, all I knew I was scared. I wanted to run but, I knew if I did. The robot would tear through the town, to follow me. So I knew what I had to do, I had to turn into one of these aliens and tear this thing apart before anyone got hurt. I pressed the side button, the holographic circle vanished and the Omnitrix Core popped out. I seemed a little scared, but as giant shadows loomed over me. I hit the core as hard as I could.

I felt a green light move across my body, It only took a splitsecond. But I can describe some of the things I felt. Like two antennae grow out of the back of my head, along with a tail out of my butt. Yellow plugs formed on the tip of my fingers, when it was over I felt taller and kind of buff. As the robot's hand loomed over me, I yelled as I looked at it with my one big eye. I raised my hands as electric energy blasts fired out of fingers, hitting the robot's palm and most likely making a hole in it.

The robot pulled it's hand away, I looked down at my body. Most of my torso was green, the Omnitrix symbol was on my chest. The rest of my body was pitch black, I tried to remember which alien this was, then it's name popped into my head. I just turned into Feedback, the alien who could control electricity.

I dashed around and tried to fire more blasts, but I was growing tired. My new alien instincts were telling me to charge up, the robot seemed annoyed by the blasts. It fired rockets out of it's fingertips, I managed to fire a blast big enough to hit them all before they could hit me. But I collapsed to my knees, if didn't charge up. I would've died for sure, but luckily a car had crashed into the ground from the explosion. It seemed like whoever was driving it ran out, I moved my antennae towards the car battery. As it drained the car of it's battery, the energy surged through my body.

I felt more powerful as I fired a blast towards it's chest, the blast hit right on it's mark. Causing the robot to step back, I ran towards it. I thought maybe I could drain the robot of it's energy, as I moved towards it's feet. It's left foot raised, about to turn me into a Feedback Pancake. With a powerful burst of energy, I sped out of the way. I decided trying to drain the robot wasn't a good idea.

If I was going to beat this thing, I knew I needed **a lot **of energy. I looked around for anything I could find cars, trucks, nothing seemed powerful enough. Until Plumber ships peppered the skies, trying to shoot down the robot. I saw a figure jump out of one of the ships, it seemed to have green skin. As I saw them descend, the person seemed to toy with something on their wrist. And then a green light covered them, until she looked like a purple lady. As she came closer into view, I could see her magenta hands and shards on her back. She had feminine curves and one eye, she punched the creature in it's forehead. Creating a large dent as the robot caught her and quickly threw her into the ground. "New Omnitrix detected" it stated as the girl fell on the ground.

The impact made a large crater, she rubbed her head as she got up. I could see her crystalline body, explaining how she survived the fall. She got up and fired a light beam at it, but the robot didn't seem to be phased. It was then I noticed the Omnitrix symbol in her chest, apparently I wasn't the only kid in Bellwood with an Omnitrix .(Ben left the planet a long time ago)

She turned me, like she already figured out what happened to me "You just had to take that Omnitrix, didn't you?!" she yelled as the robot threatened to crush us both.

I scrambled my brain, trying to figure out a way we could defeat this thing. If I could manage to get to the powerplant, I'd have enough power to blast this thing to pieces. "Uhm we gotta get to the powerplant a few blocks over!" I yelled.

She took a second as she flew up, grabbed me by the antennae and flew me towards the plant. The robot trailed after us, but we managed to keep ahead. "So uhm which alien are you?" I asked as I looked up at her.

"Chromastone" she replied, not bothering to look down as he reached the plant.

I thought being pulled by antenna was painful, but being dropped 15 feet onto my butt was even worse. The girl transformed into Chromastone ran into the plant, not bothering to look back at me as I followed her.

As he entered the plant, it was huge. Electricity flowed through glass tubes, it all looked amazing. As the workers flooded out of the plant, the girl seemed to know what we needed. The Nosedeenians.

They were small aliens that looked like anthropomorphic batteries, they moved around in a giant 30 foot wide container. Electricity flowed through it, but before I could continue looking in awe. The roof of the plant literally flew off, the robot had threw it off and stood over us.

I guess my survival instincts kicked in, because then my antennae moved towards the case. It started to drain all of their energy, I worried about the Nosedeenians but it was an emergency. "Hit me!" declared the girl as she stood in front of me.

I looked at her like she was crazy, but as the robot threatened to kill us both and pry our Omnitrixes off our dead bodies I didn't have time to ask questions. I drained the Nosedeenians until there was nothing left, I felt an incredible amount of energy. It felt like I was on a sugar rush, I fired a massive blast of energy from my fingertips. The force almost hurt as it hit the girl.

Lucky enough, I didn't really hurt her. She directed her hands up towards the monster, as the energy surged through her. She took it and fired it as an ultraviolet beam towards the robot, the blast was so powerful it blew a hole straight through it's chest. It looked like it fell back, but then I heard a weird sound coming from my chest.

The weird green light took me over again, until I felt my body turn back to normal. As I looked up, I could see billboards shutting off, lights all over faded. I turned to the Nosedeenians, they were all asleep. Snoring loudly and all over eachother. I guess the blast had really taken a lot out of me, since I fell on the ground and passed out. The last thing I saw was the girl remain in her alien form, standing over me as my vision faded.


	2. Burned In My Sleep

Arsenal

Chapter 2-Tyson

Burned In My Sleep

Author's Note: Sorry this one's really dialogue heavy, Chapter 3 will pick up I swear.

I can't tell you what happened after that, I had fainted right after I defeated the robot. But I had a really messed up dream, I saw a really tall green dude standing over me. I looked on the left wrist and I didn't see my new Omnitrix, he looked really scary. Like he wanted to snap my neck and with how ripped he was, I bet he could. If he didn't look scary enough, black flames covered his body. As if there were fusing with him "And now! The universe is mine!" He yelled as he flew up.

He started to burn everything around him, including me. The flames felt hot as they entangled me, like they wanted to consume me. I wanted to scream, but the flames choked me.

I woke up before that nightmare got worse, I looked around and noticed I was in a hospital bed. I looked my wrist, my Omnitrix sitting right there. I got up slowly, trying to figure out where I was. The walls seemed green, there was one door and the Omnitrix symbol stood over it. I remembered it was the insignia for the Plumbers, since there was medical equipment around I assumed I was in one of their infirmary rooms.

I got up slowly, I felt slightly weak as I tried to walk around. But the automatic door swung opened right as got out of the bed. A girl walked it, at first glance I knew she was an alien.

I mean she didn't look that bad, she almost looked human. Minus her green skin, red pupils and somewhat big mouth. She wore a purple tanktop and white shorts, could'nt help notice her long slender legs. The expression on her face didn't seem like a happy one, she glared at me.

"Okay shit for brains, mind tellin me what was going through that head of yours when you decided to steal that Omnitrix?!" she yelled, putting emphasis on the word _steal_

"Steal?! I had to use it, or that stupid robot movie reject would've tore the town apart!" I declared.

"It's not yours now isn't it?"

"Well no, but I could put it to good use!"

"Or try to and just make things worse"

I remained silent, not sure how to reply until the automatic door opened again. This time a woman had walked out, she had short orange hair and green eyes. She wore a blue and black skin tight costume, she had weird looking rocks attached to her right arm. I counted 5 of them.

"Kayla relax" she said plainly.

"Yes Aunty Gwen" replied Kayla with slight disappointment.

She walked up to me, this lady who looked like she could be a Professional Super Model slightly stood my 5'7 frame. She looked at me, studying my Omnitrix and then expressing a slight smile. "Okay just tell me what happened kid" she said in a soothing tone.

I quickly told her everything, about how I crashed, about how I found the Omnitrix and used Feedback to fight the robot. She looked impressed as I told her, she said "I know a goofy kid who started out like that".

"B-Ben?" I said with a surprised look on my face, figuring out who this lady was.

She was Gwen Tennyson, Ben's cousin and the current Magister of Earth. My dad told me about her, said she was an amazing magician and leader. "Okay since I've done nothing wrong, I'll be on my way…" I muttered as I made for the door.

But Kayla didn't seem to want that to happen as she tackled me to the ground and stood over me. "Nothing wrong?! You drained the Nosedeenians of all their energy and started a 3 hour blackout!" she yelled.

As I looked at her, a few questions formed in my head. Why was an Incursean girl doing here on Earth? Was I in trouble? And why did she have an Omnitrix on her wrist? I had took a while to notice it, but it was green and white and had a nice shine to it. Just like the one I had.

"Kayla relax, he didn't mean to" said Gwen calmly, clearing wanting to defuse the situation.

"Well how'd you get one?!" I nodded towards her Omnitrix.

"My dad got it for me! Duh!" she barked.

But before the yelling could continue, Ms. Tennyson had created a purple force field around Kayla. I didn't know what she needed it for, but she began pounding on it. "Cool down for a bit" said Ms. Tennyson as she patted the top of the forcefield and led me out of the infirmary.

I followed, figuring it was good for my health. As we walked the halls, I saw aliens and humans all over the base. Wearing white and black uniforms, they carried around boxes, trained and a lot of them carried around cool looking blasters.

"So you want it back don'tcha?" I asked as I raised my Omnitrix arm.

"Well yeah, but removing an Omnitrix isn't easy and besides you've done a good job with it so far."

"But I started a blackout…"

"Meh, Ben started a forest fire. Don't sweat it"

I couldn't help but laugh a bit, the casual way she brought it up assured me no one got hurt. "So any idea who sent that robot?" I asked.

She sighed before answering, "Dr. Dynamo, some mysterious guy who's been building these dangerous robots, they've been causing us some problems lately"

"Mind tellin me about Frog Princess back there?" I asked, not really caring about some tech crazed wacko.

"That was Kayla, Ben's daughter" she answered.

I looked shocked and confused, but before I could mutter out another question. "She's adopted" she continued.

I **really **wanted to know how Ben ended up adopting an Incursean girl, but I had a feeling it really wasn't my business. "So she was the one who turned into Chromastone right?"

Ms. Tennyson had just nodded, seeming like she was worried about something. It didn't seem right to ask, because that didn't seem like my business either.

Then I just seriously remembered something important, "Oh crap!" I looked frantic, confusing Ms. Tennyson.

"My mom! I never went to school, she'll think I just played hooky! She'll smash my 4DS 3000! Break my TV and melt my hoverboard!" Right then another important memory made itself known "My hoverboard! I just left it there! Crap crap it must've been crushed during the fight…" I yelled, panic painting itself all over my face.

As she replied, Ms. Tennyson let out her soft caring tone of voice again. "Don't worry, we called your mom and frankly all she cares about is that you're safe."

"Guess I could head back home now" I said hopefully, Mom's BBQ chicken sounding **really **good right now.

"I'm sorry Tyson can't do it, more people might try and steal your Omnitrix."

I was pretty disappointed, but I knew she was right. So I sighed as she led me to the dorms, she gave me a nice room, I was afraid to fall asleep again. I wasn't in the mood for another creepy dream, so I just sat around in bed. I heard some crying, the voice sounded familiar. And I could've sworn I heard some ribbit sounds, I was curious. But it wasn't my business, I managed to fall asleep. Hopefully without a single dream.


	3. Omnitrix Wielding 101

Arsenal

Chapter 3-Kayla

Omnitrix Wielding 101

Okay losers, Tyson's had his chance to tell the story and frankly he's a sucky storyteller so let's get started!

The forcefield Aunt Gwen put me in only lasted an hour or so, won't lie I really wanted to tear Tyson a new one. Stealing an Omnitrix meant for a trained Plumber agent and started a blackout was unacceptable!

So after I was free, I decided to just head back to my room and call Daddy. Wasn't as great as you'd think.

I was in my room with communicator on, hoping no one would find out that I was a desperate little daddy's girl. "Daddy! Didn't you promise you'd come home next week." I tried my best not to get all teary eyed.

"Kayla, I'm sorry. This mission into the Null Void is really important and then I need to head to Appoplexia to prevent a civil war. Honey being a hero is a full time job."

"I know" I wanted to understand, but I didn't.

I didn't care if aliens were escaping the Null Void. I didn't care if those stupid tigers (Appoplexians=Rath) wanted to fight each other. I just wanted my daddy to come home.

"Look I have to go" he said as he ended the transmission, not even giving me a chance to say bye.

I couldn't help it, the idea of not being able to see my dad just sent me into tears. They moved down my face as I sobbed, a few ribbits had slipped out. Later I managed to fall asleep.

The next morning I got up and did like 70 pushups, as I went down for breakfast like I always did. I saw Tyson there, eating some eggs by himself. I was shocked to see him there, but I realized he was safer here than wherever he lived. So after I ate a stack of pancakes (No I don't eat flies if you're wondering, It's super gross. Well only when I'm stressed out.) I had an idea.

This kid Tyson, he didn't need to be keep around here. He needed training, so he could actually be useful. So I quickly pressed the main button on my Omnitrix, I saw the holographic circle appear over it. Showing me all the aliens I had to use. I stopped when I saw the picture of what looked like a mummy's head, I remembered this alien. He was Snare-oh, this cool mummy guy who could shapeshift his body.

I hit the side button and the Omnitrix core popped out, like I had done a million times. That green light encased my body. I felt my body lighten greatly, almost like I was made of paper. Before I knew it, I was Snare-oh. The alien with a black headdress, a body completely composed of bandages and had wore the Omnitrix symbol in the center of his waist. I used these cool tendrils that grew from my hands to grab Tyson, he yelled as I lifted him. "Training time" I said calmly as I carried him to the arena, having no plans to take no for an answer.

When we arrived, I dropped him on his ass onto the ground. "Ow!" he yelled as I looked around the area, the green walls and wide open space was here I felt at home.

As I reverted to my Incursean form, I looked down at him. "Okay wimp, Omnitrix Wielding 101 starts now! Pick an alien, we're sparring!" I declared as Tyson gulped.

He looked like he was gonna try and run away, but I glared at him. Letting him now that wasn't gonna happen. So he activated his Omnitrix and began to scroll through his aliens, I was curious to see all 10 aliens he had. "Don't use Feedback either!" I stated as he continued to scroll.

He finally made his decision as he slammed down on the Omnitrix core. As the green light covered him, he seemed to grow shorter. When he was fully transformed, I looked down at him in disgust.

He had turned into Upchuck, his green skin being lighter than mine. He also had six sprout like growths out of the back of his head, the Omnitrix symbol in his chest and a weird looking overbite.

"What?" he asked, his voice sounding high pitched.

I had a bad experience with Upchuck, or rather his species the Gourmands. I was 9 when one of them ate my doll, I was pissed off of course. And then the Gourmand had spat it back out, the vomit was so gross. It was awful, I felt nauseous just thinking about it.

"Ugh don't sweat it barfbreath" I replied as I began to pick my alien.

I decided upon Heatblast, a pretty basic alien. Fire powers, magma body and Daddy's first alien. Before Tyson even had a chance to react, I had sent him flying across the arena with a powerful fire blast. He crashed into the wall and got up slowly, Upchuck was gross but he could sure take a hit. I fired an even larger blast, Tyson screamed as the blast flew into his gaping maw.

This is the part where Tyson had begun to figure out Upchuck's powers. He burped loudly before firing a firing a powerful blast of liquid right at me. I knew it would explode on contact, so I created a wall of fire in front of me. I controlled the flames, transforming them into a torrent of fire that threatened to burn Tyson.

He had begun eating the floor, creating a hole underground that he easily fit into. Before I knew it he popped up behind me and fired more liquid, this time it was more powerful and closer. I won't lie it hurt, I quickly turned around and gave him a powerful right hook. Hitting him right in the left cheek.

"Hey!" He yelled as he dashed towards me, biting me with his diamond hard teeth in the left shoulder.

Before I could retaliate, I heard a familiar voice as the door opened. "Kayla that you?" asked a purple skinned man in a Plumbers Uniform.

"Paladin!" I yelled, before grabbing Tyson's head with a free hand.

He screamed in pain as I threw him across the room and ran to hug Paladin, fortunately I remembered to revert back before I reached him. "Oh my god! Paladin weren't you stationed on Terradino?!" I asked as I hugged him as hard as I could.

"Well yeah, but living with cool dinosaur aliens is only cool for so long" he replied, looking down at me with a smile.

Paladin was my friend for a long time, I've known him since was a 13 year old cadet. He was half Kraaho, meaning he could stretch his limbs and really liked the heat. But two years ago, he was sent away to work on Terradino. Humungosaur's planet if you didn't know, he began telling me about Terradino. The sights, the aliens, sounded like a pretty cool planet.

"So what brings ya home?" I asked, hoping he was here to stay.

He looked away a bit, like he was hiding something. "Meh just wanted to visit my best bud" he replied, feinting a smile.

I was suspicious, but I was too happy to see him to really care. Tyson had apparently reverted to his human form, he looked kinda sore as he walked off. He seemed relieved that training was over. For some punk kid, he didn't do that bad.

"Grah!" yelled a small gremlin creature as he dashed into the training room, looking at the damage.

"Are you insane you little brat?! Do you know how much a pain in the ass it'll be to fix this?!" he yelled as observed the hole Tyson made in the floor.

"Oh sorry Mack" I muttered as turned my attention back to Paladin.

Mack was one of the repair men who worked in the base, I could never remember the name of his species. So I always remembered him as a "Jury Rigg" one of my aliens who could tear apart and reform technology, I never used him much.

Later I was headed off for lunch like always, when I passed Aunt Gwen's office. I heard a conversation, eavesdropping wasn't normally my thing. But I heard Paladin's voice, so I was curious.

"Is the map piece safe?" he asked, sounding serious.

"Of course, it's been in the safest most secure vault in the base" she replied.

"But you didn't need to finish your training early to come check on us" she continued.

"No it's fine, I was homesick anyway. Kayla's really grown up"

I was curious, what were they talking about? A map piece of what? All I knew was it had to be important, if it was locked tight in vault and even if Aunt Gwen didn't tell me. But why would'nt she, I was a Plumber, I was family. It kind of hurt, so I decided not to listen anymore.


	4. Tough As Stone

Arsenal

Chapter 4-Kayla

Tough As Stone

I couldn't stand it, what were Aunt Gwen and Paladin hiding from me?! I mean it's bad enough Dad went back on his word, now there's some super important secret that I wasn't in on.

I decided going on patrol was the best way to get my mind off of it. I turned into Heatblast again, as I transformed I felt nice and warm again. Which was a welcome feeling, since it was snowing. I used my fire powers to propel myself like a rocket into the air, it's a trick Dad taught me. It felt kind of scary, but as long as I kept a steady flame and made sure not to burn anything. I knew it'd be fine as I flew over Bellwood.

I thought about how I just left Tyson and Paladin there, I hoped Tyson was training. I honestly wasn't sure what Paladin was doing, probably working out. I mean he's just a really good looking guy (No I don't like him like that.)

As I flew, I noticed what seemed like a robbery. Two humans with plasma blasters were trying to rob a jewelry store (How creative) They stood by a large tank while firing at civilians, it seemed like their getaway car.

Well it was, until I fired a white hot stream of fire. Reducing the tank to a mess of liquid metal, the two robbers looked confused as they noticed what became of their ride. As I dropped down, putting myself between them and the innocent people.

I won't lie, I've had my Omnitrix for a while. And this super hero gig was still pretty cool. The robbers looked at me in fear as they fired their blasters, I easily created a wall of flame to protect myself and anyone else that could've been in the way. I then shifted the wall into a powerful heat wave, I used it to easily melt their blasters. They quickly dropped them, leaving puddles of metallic goo on the floor.

They raised their hands, figuring they'd be next. " No no please!" yelled one of them as they both kneeled on the ground.

"Hehe all of a day's wo-" I was cut off by a hovercar that flew right into me.

It knocked me into a building, the impact hurt like all. I managed to push it off and slowly got up, (I was sure gonna feel **that** one in the morning.) I looked up and saw a huge rock man, he looked like The Thing on steroids. He stood at 10 feet, his entire body was covered in grey stone. He wore black jeans and seemed to have some weird device strapped to his waist.

As he approached me while cracking his knuckles, I tried to roast him alive with a fiery hot blast of flame. But when it hit, the man didn't seem to feel a thing. He rushed over to me, used one of his massive hands to strangle me. As he raised his fist towards me. "Aw you would'nt hit a girl, now would you?" I asked, hoping he didn't get the memo that chivalry was dead.

Apparently he did, since he punched straight into a truck. I returned to my Incursean form, I felt a sharp amount of pain. But I was the daughter of Ben Tennyson, I wasn't going to let some rock head beat me.

So I activated my Omnitrix, hitting the core as I transformed again. This time I decided to go with Cannonbolt, a giant walking Pillbug alien. He had a yellow shell and white skin, Cannonbolt was a lot of things. But light wasn't one of them, since I somewhat crushed the truck under me.

I quickly curled myself into a ball, my yellow and super durable shell visible all over. I quickly sped towards the man, intending turn him into a pile of pebbles on the floor. But he must've been quite stubborn, I could'nt see it. But I felt him catch me and pick me up, he threw me so hard into the ground it made a crater. I uncurled myself, he took the chance to relentlessly punch me. Leaving bruises all over my white skin.

I moaned in pain, my sight getting blurry as I turned back to normal again. As his hands dashed towards me, threatening to crush me. I quickly managed to transform again, this time I chose Big Chill.

A humanoid moth-like alien, with blue and black skin. I had wings that spread over 5 feet. I had very defined curves, the idea of normally having them almost made me blush. As I flew up, I still felt sore and dizzy. But I had too much pride to run away, I fired a powerful cloud of ice breath from my lungs. I figured that would be enough to freeze him.

You'd think I would've learned by now, he was frozen. But he quickly broke out of his frigid prison. I turned intangible, intending to phase through his body like a ghost and freeze him from the inside. But before I could, he pulled out what seemed like a laser gun. But it fired this weird orange goo, before I knew it I was intangible anymore. The goo was very sticky, I was stuck. Unable to fly away as he kicked me like a football.

I crashed into another building, before slamming into the ground. I quickly passed out, reverting to my original form. I was scared, what did this guy want with me? Before I passed out, I saw two things. The rock man standing over me, looking proud of himself. I heard him pull out a communicator and say "The target has been captured."

The other thing was the Plumber Base, I could see explosions coming from it.


	5. Tyson plays Can Opener

Arsenal

Chapter 5-Tyson

Tyson plays Can Opener

I had another dream.

After I went to sleep last night, it's like the dream had left off from where it did. The black flames engulfed my body, then I was in space. I saw planets all over, disintegrating into dust. I heard people screaming, crying out until I heard nothing. When they were all gone, I saw a shining fairy float in front of me. It had purple skin and hair, along with a blue dress and tribal markings on her face. "You must find the pieces and prevent this" said the fairy in a calm and feminine voice.

"Huh?" I was confused, I didn't know what she was talking about.

But before I could ask more, I had woke up. Before breakfast my mom called me on the communicator, she asked the usual questions a mom would. Was I safe? Was I making any friends? Was I changing my underwear? I answered them all reluctantly.

As you all already know, Kayla pretty much forced me into training with her after lunch. When she started talking to this dude named Paladin, I decided to take my leave. I started wondering, I mean I had 10 aliens. But yet I only knew how to use 2, I mean how stupid was that?

So I pressed the Omnitrix button, the holographic menu appeared. I saw Feedback and Upchuck, somewhat proud of myself that I managed to figure those two out pretty easily. I picked a different alien this time, as I hit the core I quickly began to transform.

I grew skinnier, I felt a tail grow out of my butt again. I felt a helmet form around my head, weird balls grew under my now blue feet. My hands were now black claws. As the transformation ended, I noticed the Omnitrix symbol on my green shirt.

My thoughts became faster, so many thoughts and words speeding around my head like a tornado. "Cool!" I said in a quick burst as I examined my claws.

I tried to walk towards the end of the hallway, but I began dashing instead. In under a second, I reached the end of the hallway. I realized how fast I could move, it felt amazing.

I quickly decided to try it out more, a visor from the helmet covered my face. Then I began speeding across the whole base, the experience was incredible. Like I had drunk 5 cans of Red Bull, but even better.

I noticed I left a cool blue streak as I accelerated past two Plumbers, they dropped their papers in shock. But my thrill ride came to a crashing end when my left foot hit a weird bump in the metal floor. I fell face first on the ground, thankful the visor absorbed the shock for me.

As I quickly got up, the bump was gone. Like it was never there, I saw Paladin leaning against a wall. "Hmm XLR8 huh? Not a bad pick." He said casually.

"Thanks! Paladin guy right? Ya know Kayla seemed pretty excited to see you. Are you guys dating? Cuz I mean it's cool if you are, but then again it's not really my business either!" I said in under half a minute, so fast that I doubt he understood any of it.

But he seemed to manage "Yeah, we we're friends a while back and we'll be just that" he said as I turned back to normal.

"Hey…." I said with disappointment.

"Meh you get used to it" he told me, like he seemed to know a lot of about Omnitrixes

I looked down both of wrists, seeing neither of them had an Omnitrix on them. But on his left hand, I noticed a weird circle tattoo on it. Also he had a blue ring on his finger.

"So Feedback, Upchuck and now XLR8 right?" he asked.

"Yup!" I said as a purple smog passed by the hallway.

Before I had time to react, his ring lit up. And a blue dome of energy formed around us, the smog moved past us. Quickly spreading all over the base.

"Knock out gas" Paladin said, as if he expected me to ask what the smog was.

"Are you some kind of magician?"

"Kinda"

Paladin waited until the smog cleared, before commanding the energy dome to vanish. He covered his mouth, wary of any lingering gas. I quickly decided to do the same.

As we advanced, Paladin explained some stuff to me. About how someone had to be attacking the base, how almost everyone in the base was probably knocked out by the gas.

"I know this might seem like a stupid question, but what could they be after?"

"Lots of stuff possibly, they could be here for our weapons. Maybe this is a prison break or probably some punk who wants to settle a score."

As Paladin finished his sentence, two robots walked down the hall. They looked just like the one that who was after the Omnitrix currently fused to my wrist, only way smaller.

I quickly decided Feedback would make quick work of these guys, I mean sure I was kinda scared. But I wanted to impress this Paladin guy who seemed pretty cool. And plus, having a highly advanced device that can turn you into super powered aliens is a good way to boost your courage.

Paladin seemed like he was urging me to hide, but I had already pressed the Omnitrix's button and the holographic menu appeared. When I picked the face that looked like the Feedback's, the Omnitrix Core popped up. The robots caught my attention as I slammed my hand on the core.

Instead of plugs on the tip of my fingers, my entire body morphed into green diamond. My head became sharp and I felt four crystal shards grow out of my back. "Woah…" I said as I admired my latest form.

The robots fired their lasers at me, they reflected off my diamond skin. Paladin dashed behind me, I felt slightly offended. But since it was the best way to avoid being shot at, I understood. "So who's this guy?!" I asked as I raised my arms, wanting to protect my face from fire.

"Diamondhead, perfect for tearing up robots. Try turning your hand into a giant shard" he suggested.

I tried to imagine my right hand into a shard, it was easier than I thought it'd be. It was like making a fist, I charged in. Quickly impaling it's chest, I quickly pulled out my shard. Swinging it towards the other's head.

Needless to say, I made quick work of the robots. Me and Paladin advanced down the base, Plumbers laid on the ground. Unconscious from the gas, Paladin tried to find out what was going on. We searched the armory and the cells, whoever entered the base wasn't interested in prisoners or weapons. Naturally I tore apart any robot that came in our way, right as I decapitated another robot.

"Crap!" exclaimed Paladin as he dashed down a stairway, like he just realized something.

I quickly followed him, until we reached a very advanced door or rather what was left of it. The giant door was easily torn apart, Paladin's eyes were wide as plates as he ran past the wreckage.

We reached a very large room, where a strange looking creature in a Plumber's Uniform was holding something. He looked like a gremlin, with a long nose, a devil's tail and red skin. He was rather short and has a small beard. He was holding what looked like some sort of tablet.

"Drop it Mack." Paladin said, looking like he was prepared to tear him to shreds.

"I don't think so!" he exclaimed as a large sound came in from the roof.

Before we knew it, a giant robotic spider crashed down. It's legs preventing it from crushing us all. "Sonic screech!" yelled the creature as the robot fired a giant sonic blast.

The blast hurt Paladin's ears, I saw blood pour out of his eardrums. But personally I think I had it worse, since the blast seemed like it was about to tear apart my diamond body.

I reverted before the damage could get worse, I fell on the ground. Struggling to activate my Omnitrix as the spider crawled towards me, maintaining the blast.


	6. Black Fire Becomes Even Scarier

Arsenal

Chapter 6-Tyson

Black Fire Becomes Even Scarier

Did I mention I was scared of spiders? When was 11, this Black Widow bit me. I barely got to the hospital in time. So yeah, having a spider big enough to flatten a car isn't so comforting. Oh and it's even worse when your eardrums are about burst.

I managed to activate the Omnitrix, I couldn't focus. So just picked a random alien, hoping it wouldn't be Diamondhead. As I transformed, my body became blue. I felt four fins grow out of my back and spikes grow out of my chin. I didn't know what alien I was, but I knew the spider seemed like he was about to eat me. So I screamed to the top of my lungs, a weird ray fired from my gaping maw. Before I knew it, the entire robot was incased in ice.

"Cool…" I muttered, a windy sound escaping my voice.

Paladin looked up, seeing my iguana like face. "Nice, I always liked Articguana" He said weakly, still dizzy from the sonic blast.

As I helped up Paladin, the creepy gremlin guy pulled some earplugs out of his ear and said "Dammit!"

I was about to fire another blast, but Paladin stopped me. I didn't understand why but I decided to listen to him. "Mack, what the hell are you doing with the map piece?!" asked Paladin, regaining his strength.

"Quiet you fool!" he declared as he held what I assumed was the map piece tight.

Before either of us could advance towards him, Mack pressed a button on his suit. A jetpack formed on his back and he flew past both of us. "See ya around suckers!" he yelled as he flew out of the room.

Paladin jumped on my back, pulling out a weird charm from his pocket. I felt a weird energy form around us as we began to float. "What the…" I said before we started flying through the base.

We pursued Mack for a moment, before he pressed another button. He must've set bombs everywhere, because a series of explosions went off.

Fortunately, Paladin must've still had that cool ring. The protective field allowed us to fly through the explosions unscathed.

"Can I get one of those?" I asked as we sped out of the base, pursuing Mack.

"No" he said coldly.

As the field faded away again, "Now freeze the little bastard" he continued as I fired another freeze ray from my mouth.

I missed, freezing a billboard instead. I fired a few more rays in succession, but Mack managed to dodge them all.

He then threw a weird looking grenade at us, I managed to freeze it. Causing it to hurdle towards the ground, but as I looked up. Mack was out of sight, like he hit the turbo on his jetpack and sped off.

Me and Paladin both sighed, as my Omnitrix began to beep. Paladin flew us down on a roof, right as I transformed back to normal. "So what now?" I asked.

"We need to find Mack, what he stole is too dangerous in the wrong hands."

"Well what the hell is it?"

"Long story!" he exclaimed as pulled out his Plumber badge.

He pressed a button, I had remembered Plumber badges could be used to call people. But with everyone in the base out of commission from the gas, who would he have to call?

"Kayla! Kayla!" he yelled into the device, but he got no response.

"She must've been gassed like everyone else"

"No, she left earlier to go on patrol. Something must've happened to her."

So basically all the other Plumbers were in dreamland. Kayla, this pretty tough frog girl with an Omnitrix was Missing in Action. It was up to me and Paladin, some punk kid who barely knows how to work his Omnitrix and an admittedly cool dude with magic jewelry.

Then it hit me, whoever was powerful enough to kidnap a girl like Kayla. What chance did I have?

"I could track down Kayla's Omnitrix signal, but finding Mack is pretty urgent too" said Paladin right as I made a decision.

I turned on my Omnitrix again, I quickly picked XLR8. It was nice to see his black claws and cool helmet again. I picked up Paladin and jumped off the building, I began to dash all over the city.

"Track Kayla! I'll keep an eye out for small, red and ugly!" I explained.

Paladin used his Plumber badge to track Kayla to this old abandoned warehouse. As I let go of Paladin, fear casted a shadow over my heart again. "Hmmm maybe I could just use another alien and-" I said as Paladin placed his hand on the metal door.

The tattoo on his hand glowed a light blue, cracks on the door became visible. Another second later and it broke into many different pieces. As Paladin charged in, I realized how a normal kid would've ran away. Saving a scary frog girl I barely knew seemed crazier than trying to wrestle an Appoplexian. But I wasn't normal, now wasn't I?

I sped past Paladin, before I could see much I think I crashed into a wall. Or at least it felt like it, my slim dinosaur like frame fell back into the ground. As I looked up, I saw an incredibly muscular rock man. He smirked at me as he grabbed my tail. "Tyson!" yelled Paladin as the stranger hurled me into a wall.

My whole body screamed in pain upon impact, but when I fell to the ground it began to fade. I guess XLR8 was a fast healer, but I quickly timed out. I was human again as the rock man walked towards me, his face said _I wonder what you'll look like torn to half_.

But before he could find out, Paladin slammed his hands on the ground. A large wave of stone pillars grew out of the ground, speeding towards him.

He was knocked to the ground, but quickly got up. "Hey Paladin nice magic trick…" he said in an incredibly deep tone as he cracked his knuckles.

"It's Alchemy, but don't worry Helikon. I always figured you had rocks for brains" replied Paladin.

I could'nt help but wonder how Paladin knew this guy and I was also curious as to what Alchemy was, I think it was this cool power that let you control the elements. It was like this old anime my dad showed me when I was little.

Paladin engaged Helikon, he placed his hand on ground again. He fired 10 foot pillars out of the ground towards him. Helikon cried out in pain as crashed into his body; Paladin turned to me, his face was quite serious.

I realized he was distracting him so I could find Kayla. I got up and looked around the warehouse, dashing from the loud noises of Helikon's rage.

I realized that XLR8 could've searched the entire warehouse in a second, as I turned on the Omnitrix. I expected to see the usual holographic menu littered the faces of my aliens. But instead I saw on the menu, I only saw an exclamation point. I assumed that meant it needed time to recharge or something.

I continued searching, I reached the top floor of the warehouse. It was dark and seemed really old, I couldn't help but wonder if Paladin was okay. But before I could find Kayla, I heard Mack laughing like a maniac. I saw him as I hid behind a crate, black flames covered his body. But he wasn't burning or anything. He held that map piece thing in his hand, his eyes surged black energy.

It felt just like that dream, except I knew this was all real. This map piece, it had something to do with my dream. It had to mean the end of the universe, he turned in my direction. Smiling before saying "I see you…"

Before I knew it, the crate I was behind exploded in black flames.


	7. Heatblast Gets Burned

Arsenal

Chapter 7-Kayla

Heatblast Gets Burned

I woke up in a weird warehouse, I still felt sore from that embarrassing beat down I got earlier. I quickly looked around, I was in a weird energy field. Obviously it was meant to keep me stuck here, I pounded on the field. But after 3 minutes I realized I was wasting my time.

I sighed loudly, sitting back as I tried to use my Omnitrix to call someone. But unfortunately I couldn't get a signal, but on the plus side. My Omnitrix was still able to serve it's main purpose, as I scrolled through the menu I tried to pick the right alien.

I doubted the field could be melted, so Heatblast was out. I didn't see how Cannonbolt could've busted out of it. I knew Big Chill had her (Just to let you know, I refer to all my aliens as girls. For obvious reason of course.) intangibility and could've phased out. But it was safe to assume the field was built to contain me, so it had to be super tangible. I decided to go with Chromastone, her purple crystalline body looked amazing.

Like Tyson would've done with Feedback, I absorbed the energy of the field. Absorbing energy felt incredible, it reminded me how Uncle Kevin took me Trick or Treating and I ate all of my candy when I got home.

I quickly flew around the warehouse, wanting to get out of here. I saw Paladin fighting the rock guy from earlier, metal beams seemed to fly right into him. I couldn't help but wonder how Paladin could do that. I flew down towards them, I punched the man square in the jaw. He flew back into a wall, I used all the energy I could muster and fired a super powerful bolt of light towards him. He yelled in pain and passed out.

Before I could pat myself on the back I noticed Paladin was on his knees. He was sweating all over, like he just did 1000 pushups. As I helped him to his feet, "Tyson, did you find Kayla already?" he asked, looking up at me.

I smirked as I transformed back to normal "Aw nice to know you cared" I said as he looked shocked.

Paladin hugged me so tight I could hardly breathe, it reminded me of how he hugged me when he graduated the Plumber Academy. He was so excited, even he though he knew we wouldn't see each other for a while.

As he let me go, I suddenly remembered I was mad at him. "Okay so, what the hell is this map piece thing?!" I asked, giving my usual death glare.

He gulped, knowing lying would be a bad idea. "Okay look you remember that legend I told you about once. The Tomb of Xoragan." he said, looking pretty serious.

At first I thought he was lying, but his face convinced me otherwise. I remembered how Paladin told me the old story. Now the legend is eons ago there was a super powerful alien called Xoragan. He was a member of this race of peaceful aliens called the Naljians. Xoragan was evil, he wanted nothing less than entire universal destruction.

But fortunately, his fellow Naljians didn't want any of that. They all used their powers to try and destroy Xoragan, but he was too powerful. So they all had to seal him away instead, they say he's kept on some mysterious hidden planet. It's called The Tomb of Xoragan.

"So what you're saying is, that Map Piece can help someone find it" I asked, hoping I was wrong.

But I was right, Paladin nodded and began to explain more. "Yeah the map piece is one of 5, they say Xoragan used his remaining strength to build a map. But it was accidently separated in 5 pieces. We were looking for one Mack stole, until me and Tyson found out something happened to you."

"Wait how did you know about the map piece?" he asked, figuring out how I was listening in on his conversation.

(Author's Note: See Chapter 3)

"Uhm that was the guy who kidnapped me" I said pointing towards the now unconscious rock man.

"Ugh his name's Helikon, he's an intergalactic mercenary I ran into a couple times."

"Cool, say how were you moving around all the metal?"

"It's Alchemy, controlling elements. Creating magical charms, it's pretty cool stuff. Except it takes a lot out of you." He replied looking like he was about to pass out.

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm fine, we need to find Tyson" he said as he looked around.

As we searched around, we heard explosions in the floor above us. We quickly ran up, curious to see what was happening. When we got there, black flames were everywhere. We saw Mack, he seemed to be the source of the flames. A weird black tablet merged with his chest. I also noticed a spaceship behind him, the flames seemed to stay away from it.

"The map piece!" called out Paladin.

The map piece must've been what was in his chest, but I saw Tyson looking terrified as the flames circled around him.

I turned out my Omnitrix, I quickly decided on Heatblast. Thinking she could handle the mysterious fire.

I tried to absorb the flames, but they wouldn't respond to my command. As I stepped on a flame, it hurt. Any sort of fire that could hurt Heatblast clearly wasn't normal, I could understand why Tyson felt so scared.

"Tyson! Just turn into something and help me!" I shouted as I fired a powerful stream of fire towards Mack.

But he simply conjured a black wall of fire to protect himself. I remembered how Xoragan was said to look like a being of black flames, different from the other Naljians who were said to be made of light blue flames. The map piece must've had some of Xoragan's powers.

I hurled myself towards Mack, intending to heat my fist and punch him. But he seemed to knock me away without even touching me, I assumed he had gotten telekinesis. Since he was floating above the ground.

Before I could get up, I saw a powerful electric blast hit Mack. He cried out in pain as I tried to figure out the source of the blast. I realized it was Tyson, transformed into Feedback. It was nice to see he wasn't being a coward anymore. "You okay?" he asked with an electrified voice.

"I'm fine kiddo" I said, remembering that I had no idea how old he was.

We both attacked him, Tyson with his electricity and me with my fire. It seemed to be working. "Stop! Stop!" he yelled out as he was buffeted with our attacks.

We pressed on, until he unleashed a powerful wave of fire towards the both of us. Before we burned into dust, I conjured a field of fire around us both.

Paladin merely tried to stay out of the way, I wanted to be mad at him. But he knew he was already tired from fighting Helikon and that he'd just get in the way.

He created some flames of my own, trying to catch his attention as Tyson sped around the warehouse. Firing sharp bolts of electricity at Mack as he groaned in pain I knew our unspoken plan was working.

Until Mack created a sphere of fire around himself, defending him from any sort of attack. "Ugh I have an idea! Both of you throw everything you've got at him!" yelled Paladin.

We quickly did so, I fired a white hot stream of flame towards our enemy as Tyson fired an incredible wave of energy. Paladin seemed to focus on our attacks, causing them to grow in power. I assumed it was some cool Alchemy trick as both of our attacks struck Mack.

He seemed to pass out from the damage, the map piece unmerging from his body. I realized the damage was too great, the entire area was about to collapse. "Get in the ship!" I yelled as I ran towards Paladin, who seemed to have passed out.

Tyson picked up Mack and the map piece as he dashed into the ship. I quickly followed him with Paladin in my arms, I hoped I wouldn't accidently burn him.

Me and Tyson both reverted to our normal forms, he threw Mack on the ground as he held onto the map piece and sat down. I placed Paladin next to me as I turned on the ship. But it seemed to have preset commands, Mack must've planned to use it to get off world.

I could'nt override the controls as the ship flew through the roof. Making a gaping hole as he shot through the sky. I couldn't help but notice the entire warehouse collapse behind us, we quickly exited the atmosphere. Where we were headed I had no idea.


	8. My Second Time in Space

Arsenal

Chapter 8- Kayla

My Second Time in Space

I hadn't remembered my first time into space. Daddy said I was a baby when he took me home to Earth, adopting me as his daughter. I remember always asking him where he found me, who my birth parents were. But he would never tell me.

Well anyway, I knew I would remember my second time into space. I looked back towards Tyson, he seemed just as scared as I was. "What do we do?!" he asked frantically.

I wish I had an answer for him, but I didn't. Leaving the atmosphere felt like being on the fastest roller coaster ever. As we exited, I began to see the amazing void of space. It was kind of scary, but beautiful at the same time.

We began to slow down a bit, I was relieved to see that I could relax. I still tried to get the ship to work. But since I knew nothing about spaceships, it was a waste of time.

I got up and walked around the ship, Tyson did the same. "Uhh maybe you have a super smart alien or something? I mean you're the Omnitrix pro here" he said.

I thought about all of my aliens, no one super smart like Grey Matter or Brainstorm. But I remembered one alien that could do it, she was Jury Rigg. My least favorite alien without a doubt, especially since Mack a member of her species tried to kill me. I remembered Tyson was holding onto the map piece. I quickly pulled it out of his hands. The last thing I needed was him accidentally taking the map piece's energy and burning the ship to pieces. Fortunately the ship had a glove compartment. I quickly put the piece inside of it, hoping it'd be safe.

I sighed before activating my Omntrix, I scrolled through the menu until I saw a face with a big long nose. I quickly hit the button on the side, slamming the Omnitrix core that quickly popped up.

As I transformed I grew shorter, my skin becoming red. I felt a small tail grow out of my butt. I could see I was now wearing an aviator outfit. Tyson seemed shocked as he saw my latest transformation, he looked at me and Mack. Seeing the uncanny resemblance, I glared at up, daring him to make some sort of joke.

As I looked towards the control panel, my mind raced. I wondered what the panel would look like if I tore into a million pieces. But I tried to control myself, remembering how much of a bad idea that'd be. I easily figured out the controls, I wanted to command the ship to send us back to Earth. But I could see the fuel tank was incredibly low. So I flew it into a nearby planet, it was planet Celtanus.

I remembered it was a planet right outside of the solar system, I knew the ship had to be moving pretty fast to have left the Solar System in minutes. Celtanus was a simple planet, the population made up of 3 different species. Humans, Tetramands and I can't forget about the Athenians.

Oh ya see, Athenians are a super smart race of aliens. They're only second to the Galvans and have freaky powers. I heard Daddy used to be married to one of them, but whenever I asked him about it. He never wanted to tell me anything, not even her name.

Fortunately there was a Plumber's base on Celtanus, so getting Mack thrown in prison and getting Paladin taken care of was easy. Paladin didn't complain, but he seemed pretty banged up from the fight with Helikon.

Outside of the Infirmary, Me and Tyson talked about the current situation. I had already explained everything I knew about the map pieces to him. "So there are 4 more of those things and if someone finds all five, they can unleash some alien god?" he asked with disbelief.

I simply nodded and said "Yeah, I figure we can just tell the Plumbers about it and let them look for the other four."

"Are you crazy? Mack was a Plumber and he tried to steal it!"

I sighed, "You've got a point, but what else are we supposed to do?"

"We have a ship don't we?! I say we go and find them all ourselves, we're two kids with Omnitrixes and with a dude with freaky Alchemy powers!" explained Tyson.

At first I wanted to slap him and call his plan crazy, but if we told other Plumbers about it. We ran the risk of some of them trying to steal the pieces themselves, Tyson had a good point.

"We're telling Aunty Gwen about it, she already knows about this so it shouldn't be a problem" I said before Tyson ran off.

I noticed a look of wonder and amazement, just like when we got off the ship. "Awesome…" he said as he looked around.

I quickly walked up to him and asked "First time off world huh?"

"Yeah! I just gotta see everything!" he yelled as he ran out of the base.

I ran after him, trying my best to keep up with him. As I exited I looked up towards the beautiful green skies of Celtanus. I realized I was too busy worrying about Paladin to just take it all in. Right before I noticed Tyson, almost slamming his hand on the core of his Omnitrix. I pulled his hand away before he could transform.

"Hey!" He called, confused and annoyed.

"Look, this planet like many others love Omnitrix Wielders. Turning into an alien and running all over will get us some unnecessary attention." I explained.

"So people wanna take our pictures and get out autograph, big deal"

I wanted to facepalm as I said "Dude bounty hunters are always trying to hunt down Omnitrix Wielders, they wanna steal our Omnitrixes and take them for themselves. Or sell them to the highest bidder, so this!" I said as I grabbed Tyson's Omnitrix arm.

"Is only for emergencies! Got it?" I continued.

"Alright Alright!" said Tyson as he jerked his arm away.

"I was just gonna go XLR8 and have a quick tour" he muttered.

"Look just do what I told you and look around. Just be back in an hour, I need to check on Paladin and call Aunty Gwen." I explained before Tyson ran off again.

As I re entered the base I had a bad feeling he'd get into trouble.


	9. Six, Seven and don't forget Eight

Arsenal

Chapter 9- Tyson

Six, Seven and don't forget Eight

I saw the amazing sights the Celtanian city had to offer. Tetramands were all over, building houses and moving around boxes. Tetramand kids and human kids ran around and played together. I heard that a large amount of Taydenite was discovered on Celtanus a while ago.

A colony of humans found it and colonized the planet, but then a colony of Tetramands arrived. Willing to go to war with the humans over it. There was much fighting among both sides, it would've been a huge war. But the Athenians arrived, with their hyper intelligence they managed to bring peace to both sides. Since then Humans, Tetramands and Athenians have been living on Celtanus peacefully.

I knew the story because Mom had told it to me when I was little, I forgot to mention that my mom used to be a Plumber like my dad. That's how they met.

I also saw two Athenian men, discussing plans for a building. They had slender and humanoid bodies, along with Grey eyes and skin. Some of them had black hair, like many humans did.

I thought about how Tetramands had their strength and craftsmanship, along with Athenians and their amazing intellect must've really helped the planet thrive.

I approached a spaceship bay, Tetramand and humans were working there. Fixing and organizing all ships, this was where Kayla decided to keep our ship here.

As I looked over the very ship that brought us here, I heard noises coming from inside of it. I figured it was just a worker looking over the ship. But I remembered Kayla left the map piece in the glove compartment. Sure she locked it, but with an item important as that I was still worried.

I quickly barged in, using the Omnitrix to turn into Diamondhead. The crystal metallic sound I made as I entered alerted the stranger inside. The ship was dark, but my eyes could make out a feminine figure. Before I could look more, I hovered into the air and I was hurled out of the ship by a mysterious unseen force.

I assumed the girl was Athenian, since I remembered they had Telekinesis. The ability to move stuff with your mind, pretty cool I guess.

As I got up, the girl must've turned on the ship. She flew it out of the base, confusing the workers as they watched.

"Hey!" I called out as I tried to pursue, cursing the fact that Diamondhead wasn't the fastest alien.

I tried firing crystal shards towards the ship, they merely broke on impact. I was glad, since Kayla would've killed me if I wrecked the ship.

I used Diamondhead's incredible strength to hop on top of a 3 story building, I pursued the ship by jumping off buildings

After a few moment, I managed to use my diamond strength to hurl myself towards the ship and tear open the door "Pull over!" I demanded as I dashed towards the thief.

"Get away from me!" she yelled as she tried to use her telekinesis again, trying to send me flying out of the ship again.

But I was smart enough to create diamond spikes out of my feet, which kept me on the ship. I pulled my arms around her, trying to contain her as the ship began to descend.

I heard strange whispers in the back of my head, urging me to let her go. But I tried my best to resist, before I realized we were about to crash in an open field.

I created a powerful field of diamond around the ship, allowing the ship to take the impact as it collided with the ground. I commanded the diamond to fade away, before I timed out and returned to normal. The girl used her telekinesis to throw me out of the ship and to open the glove compartment, she took the map piece from it and flew out of the door.

"Give that back! It's super important!" I cried out as I tried to transform into another alien.

"I know! That's why I'm taking it you moron!" she replied as a flurry of laser beams flew towards us.

As I looked up, I saw two men in purple armor. One's armor was purple and black, while the other's was more violet. They had jet packs and scary looking laser blasters as they continued firing at us, the girl created a telekinetic shield and protected us both. "Quick turn into that Petrosapien again!" she demanded.

I was confused for a moment, but I figured she must've meant Diamondhead. As I turned on my Omnitrix I tried to turn into him. But I must've made an incredibly mistake.

Instead of turning into a humanoid made up of diamond, I felt feathers grow on my body. Many feathers grew over me. As the transformation ceased, I realized I just turned into a gryphon. My feathers were black and blue, my talons and beaks were shiny and silver. The girl looked at me in amazement as she noticed the Omnitrix symbol on my chest.

"What am I?!" I asked as I screeched loudly.

"You're a Zizzitripae!" answered the girl as she quickly mounted me.

"A what? I asked, confused beyond belief.

"Ugh! Humans are so slow! Zizzitripae are a dangerous race of bird like beings who can control the weather around them." She explained.

An alien gryphon who could control the weather, that sounded pretty cool as I began to flap my wings.

As the two men fired their blasters towards me, a powerful thundercloud began to take form. A powerful bolt of electricity hurled towards the two men, shocking them and causing the two to fall on the ground.

"Now fly!" demanded the girl, as she held on tight to the map piece.

"You sure are bossy!" I proclaimed as I followed her orders.

Black feathers littered the field as I took flight.

"So why were trying to steal the map piece?!" I asked as I soared the skies, as fast a fighter jet.

"I know the legend, a voice from a dream I've been having for the past 3 days told me I had to find it." She explained, her voice sounding unsure

At first, I thought she was crazy. But I had a weird dream to. With the tentacle man and the black flames, granted my dream wasn't as nearly clear as hers. It's must've been an alien thing. (Author's Note: See Chapter 2)

"Well I'm not evil that's for sure!" I exclaimed as we flew over a building.

"I know, telepathy is a great way to get to know people."

"Wait?! Athenians can read minds too?!"

"Yes, since I can tell your curious Tyson. My name's Lana."

Before I could ask more, a girl in very similar armor flew towards us. Her armor was purple, she had a jet pack just like the other two. She quickly threw a grenade towards us.

I yelled in fear as I struggled to fly out of the way. I noticed a powerful stream of wind knock it back, causing it to explode in the air.

I realized that I did that, I focused on the mysterious attacker as she let out some grunts I couldn't make out. "She said surrender the map piece and no one has to get hurt." Said Lana.

"Yeah, not gonna happen" I replied as I created a small storm around me.

Powerful winds flew around, rain began to fall as I heard more thunder boom in the clouds.

"I think I'll call this guy Nimbus!" I declared as the two men from before flew towards us, firing their blasters.

One managed to hit me in the stomach, I cried out in pain as Lana created a telekinetic force field around us both.

The man in purple and black let out more grunts I couldn't understand. "He's Six Six, the guy next to him his Seven Seven and the other woman is Eight Eight. They're gonna kill us both and take the map piece." Translated Lana.

I screeched in protest, ready to electrocute them all as they all advanced towards us.


	10. A Hero is Born

Arsenal

Chapter 10-Tyson

A Hero is Born

Okay so, quick recap. Me, Kayla and Paladin arrived on Planet Celtanus. Kayla went to watch Paladin in the hospital, I went to explore the town. This cute Athenian girl named Lana tried to take the map piece, turns out she wasn't really bad news. So I have the super cool alien that I'm pretty sure Ben Tennyson never got to use, sucks for him. But I also have some freaky aliens trying to kill me and Lana that are bad news, sucks for us.

As I panicked, I created a blizzard around us. The flurry of snow covered all three of them, blinding them as Lana's shield began to fade. She dismounted me and landed on a nearby building, gripping the map piece tight. She sent me a telepathic message "I'm getting the map piece to safety, you can take care of these three." She told me as she ran off, not even giving me enough time to protest.

As the blizzard subsided, the mercenaries didn't seem too happy. They let out more grunts, which I figured was their language. I imagined they said something like "Kill the boy and then go after the map piece."

Before they could fire at me again, I screeched loudly as a powerful draft pushed them all back. I tried to create another lightning bolt like I did earlier (Author's Note: See Last Chapter)

It wasn't easy, since this was my first time using Nimbus. As a powerful flurry of lasers came down upon me, I realized the lightning bolt wasn't going to happen as I sped out of the way.

As the Omnitrix timed out, I quickly fell on a roof. At first I was relieved, I barely knew how to use Nimbus. So if I stayed as him I probably would've died, I quickly hit the main button on the Omnitrix.

As the holographic menu flashed, I knew two things. I had to work fast and I had to pick an alien I knew how to use. I decided Diamondhead could reflect the lasers and probably tear through their armor. I selected him and quickly hit the core.

I guess Diamondhead really didn't want to make a re appearance. As my skin turned green and my height was greatly reduced, I knew I was Upchuck again.

"Aw man…" I muttered in a high pitched voice as the mercenary in purple and black hurled a grenade at me.

I quickly opened my mouth and the grenade flew in, I quickly swallowed it. Embracing the metallic taste as the grenade went off in my stomach. It popped out for a moment, other than that I was unharmed as I fired a green goo out of my mouth.

It exploded, knocking them all back as four very long tongues grew out of my mouth. They tied around the blasters of the two male mercenaries. My tongues re entered my mouth, taking the blasters with them.

As I chewed them, I was slightly disturbed by how much I liked the taste. While avoiding laser fire from the girl, I spat out more goo towards the now unarmed men. As the goo blew up, their armor was incredibly damaged as they flew to the ground. I could swear I heard cheering, before I looked down and see two Tetramands restraining the mercenaries.

I quickly remembered there was one more mercenary, she quickly charged at me. As if on instinct, I opened my mouth as wide as I could. The woman flew in, crying out loudly in pain and shock. But I merely spit her out because she tasted gross.

She landed in front of me, some of her armor having melted. I'm guessing the trauma must've made her pass out. Three Tetramands had climbed up onto the roof, they wore construction worker hats. They picked the lady, I was somewhat scared as I turned back to normal.

The metallic taste that lingered on my tongue, now tasted very gross. "You okay kid? We saw whatcha did" stated one of the Tetramands in a Boston accent.

As I looked down from the roof, I saw civilians cheering loudly. They must've seen the whole fight. The Tetramand man quickly lifted me up with one of his lower arms. We all safely descended as all the civilians greeted me.

"Kid! What's your name?" asked one of human women as she stepped towards me.

"Tyson…" I muttered, somewhat shy.

"No No your hero name dude" asked a human teenager.

I never thought about it, but I was a superhero now. And every super hero needed a super hero name. I thought about how Ben called himself Ben 10,000, sure I could've just called myself something lame like "Tyson 10". But I had a better idea.

"Call me Arsenal" I said, gaining confidence as people began to chant "Arsenal" all over.

I felt warm, but I knew I had to find Lana. I quickly used my Omnitrix to turn into XLR8, I sped away from the ground. Looking all over for her as I looked all over the town.

"Stop" was all I heard from a telepathic message as I quickly stopped in my tracks.

Lana walked casually out of an alleyway, "Nice work Arsenal" she said, slightly mockingly.

"Oh you heard that..." I said, looking down and blushing out of embarrassment.

"Yes, now we should find your friends and leave this planet" she said sternly.

"Uhm don't you have a family or something, I doubt your parents would like the idea of you just going off with strangers."

She said me a scary look, but I got the message that it wasn't any of my business. I pulled her tight as I sped off towards the hospital, as I dashed towards it. I realized how mad Kayla would be, the ship was still very damaged from the crash. I blew our cover and brought a lot of attention to myself and now a mysterious alien chick knew everything about our mission.

My eyes flew open with shock as I heard frantic screams coming from the hospital.


	11. A Map Piece Detector

Arsenal

Chapter 11-Kayla

A Map Piece Detector

After Tyson left, I quickly returned to Paladin's aid. As I entered his room, I saw him lying on the hospital bed. His forehead was wrapped in bandages, I looked down and saw the bumps and bruises that littered his body. But I quickly returned to his face, not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

"Hey kiddo" He said warmly as I walked up to him.

I was glad to see he was okay, we quickly began talking. He told me more about his adventures as a Plumber. We were both blissfully unaware of whatever Tyson was getting himself into. I decided to turn on the TV.

As I flicked through the channels, I saw a news broadcast.

"Breaking News, a mysterious boy has arrived to our humble planet. We only know he's an Omnitrix wielder known as Arsenal. He quickly turned into a Gourmand and defeated 3 mercenaries. They are known as Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight. " explained an Athenian news reporter.

I was white hot mad, needless to say this was Tyson's doing. Who the hell did he think he was?! I **told **him to keep it low, frankly I don't care that he had to fight Eighteight and her stupid brothers. I knew the local authorities could've handled them.

Paladin could easily see my rage. "Kayla, calm down…" he said, as the door suddenly flew open.

It was one of the human nurses, she looked like she'd just seen a ghost. "A Varan Beast just broke loose! We have to get out!" she exclaimed as she entered the room, trying to help Paladin out of his bed.

"No it's fine, worry about the other patients." He protested, the nurse only nodded as she dashed out.

I looked at Paladin, I wanted to go handle the situation. But what if he got hurt? "Go be a hero, I'll be fine" He reassured me.

I quickly exited the room, I heard screaming and frantic yells of patients. My ears were pounded with the sound of laser blasters and finally, I heard a deadly screech.

An aura of fear clouded my mind as I looked towards the Omnitrix, hoping I'd pick the right alien as I scrolled through the menu. As I made my decision and began to transform, I felt my body from into bandages.

A headdress formed around my head as I looked down towards my waist, seeing a belt with an Omnitrix symbol on it. If you couldn't guess, I had transformed into Snare-oh again.

Before I knew it, a massive beast charged towards me. At first I thought it was some kind of dinosaur, but as I looked closer. It looked like a giant komodo dragon, it's skin was a dark green. I could tell it's scales were very durable, since laser fire only seemed to make it angry.

It yelled loudly, as it tried to take an incredible bite out of me. I tried to move, but my left arm went clear off. Apparently Snare-oh wasn't a very tasty alien, since the Varan Beast spit out my arm. I was almost shocked that I wasn't overcome with pain, but I guess Snare-oh's species didn't really feel pain. My arm quickly grew back, like it was never torn off in the first place.

I commanded bandages from my finger tips to quickly wrap around it's mouth, it fit like a muzzle. The beast obviously tried to break free, but it was all in vain. I was so proud of myself, I didn't notice it raising it's tail. A steaming green liquid fired out of it, as it hit my bandages they began to melt.

It tried firing more acid blasts towards me, but I was surprisingly nimble enough to avoid them. I looked around, hoping I could find something to subdue this beast. I honestly wish I had picked a different alien, but I didn't have time to pick someone else. As I looked up, I noticed a canister left on the ground. As I stressed my eyes, I saw it read "Anesthetic Gas".

I stretched my bandages towards it, I quickly grabbed the canister and hurled it towards the beast's gaping maw. It had to be hungry, because the Varan beast quickly chewed it. But before it could spit it out, it's eyes fluttered shut.

As it fell asleep in front of me, Plumbers quickly worked to contain the beast. As I walked past it, I felt a powerful gust fly next to me.

I turned around, seeing the source to be none other than Tyson transformed as XLR8. He was holding some Athenian girl, as Tyson's visor retracted. I realized the Athenian girl was holding the map piece. "**Tyson!**" I exclaimed as I used my bandaged to rip the map piece out of her hand.

"First off, what do you think you're doing making such a scene?! The plumbers could've handled those guys! And I told you to leave the map piece in the ship!" I yelled as Tyson began to give me some excuse.

He told me how the girl tried to steal the map piece and then about how they both had weird dreams that involved the map pieces and Xoragan's tomb. "Are you crazy?! She still can't be trusted, even if she went and gave you some bullshit lie!" I yelled from the top of my lungs.

Before I could yell at him more, civilians showed up. Asking for autographs and such, "Ugh! Go get Paladin, I'll get the map piece and your little friend back to the ship." I demanded.

As I wrapped my bandages around the girl "Your ship's pretty damaged." She told me with a plain face.

I wanted to slap her, but with the paparazzi swarming. I didn't have time for that, so I opened a window and jumped out. I used my bandages to swing around the town. I honestly felt like a mummified Spider-Man as I did so.

As I turned to the girl, she began yelled numbers. Her eyes glowing white, "Huh?!" I said as I looked towards her with concern.

She took the map piece which I had carefully tied to my body, she yelled more numbers. Until I realized these were space coordinates. "The-The next map piece I know where it is…" she said weakly, before passing out in my arms.


	12. The True Villain

Arsenal

Chapter 12-Kayla

The True Villain

"See I told you!" exclaimed Tyson as he showed me his new alien, Nimbus.

To be honest, I was quite impressed. A gryphon who control weather made for a pretty cool alien. I can't lie, I very envious of him. But I knew I had my own aliens that could knock his socks off.

Oh but I'm getting ahead of myself, After Lana had passed out (Tyson told me her name) I told him and Paladin what happened. Paladin deduced it was some rare Clairvoyance ability, it was a very rare ability among Athenians. I still don't trust her, but Tyson and Paladin argued that she was our only means of finding the rest of the map pieces.

The ship we took from Mack was still pretty damaged, it was a small loss. We needed a far better ship for the journey we were about to take. Luckily Paladin was able to provide, he had gotten the best ship the Plumber's on Celtanus could provide.

She was called the Aldrin, it had a Khoros 7 engine drive along with advanced Athenian technology. Meaning it had an amazing weapons system, warp drive, teleportation device, radar and a navigation system. The Aldrin also had private rooms, food synthesizer, a medical bay, training area and a lounge.

It was amazing, we all left Celtanus a few hours ago. Lana was still knocked out from earlier, we left her in the medical bay. Paladin was off programming some software, so me and Tyson were left in the lounge. Where he couldn't help but show off.

"Okay fine rookie, you've got a wicked alien" I admitted as I rested my hand on the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead.

It quickly turned him back to normal "So up for another round of Space Raider 9?" he asked as he directed me towards a Plasma screen TV and the Playstation 5000.

"Nah I gotta train a bit, you have fun without me!" I said as I walked out of the lounge.

I know how friendly I was acting with Tyson seemed weird, but he was a nice kid. And unlike most girls, I never stay mad at someone for long. But hey I've always been a tomboy at heart, I always just liked the idea of fighting and kicking ass. Just like my dad.

As I passed by the medical bay, I saw Lana still unconscious from earlier. I still didn't trust her, I expected her to betray us and take the map piece for herself. But with Tyson and Paladin supporting the idea of having her, I decided to go along with it. Well for now anyway.

As I advanced, I also thought about how Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight attacked Tyson. Those three hardly ever work independently, they're always working for someone. They'll do anything if you pay them enough, Tyson told me about how they were after the map piece. This means that we're not the only ones looking for the map pieces, someone incredibly powerful and evil must want them. But I wondered who'd be crazy enough to want to unleash Xoragan from his tomb.

I heard a message on my Omnitrix, "Hello?" I asked as I pressed a button on the side.

"Kayla? What's going on?! What are you doing light years away from Earth?" asked a very familiar voice.

I had realized it was Aunt Gwen, I almost passed out. In all of the recent craziness, I forgot to call her. So I immediately told her everything. About Lana, the map piece, the mercenaries and Mack. I expected her to be mad, but surprising she was just shocked.

"Just promise me you'll be careful" she stated.

"Promise" I said as I cut off the transmission.

Aunt Gwen was always like a mother to me, she was normally sweet and compassionate. Ever since I was just a little kid, fortunately she didn't completely baby me like daddy did. If he found out about all of this, well let's just say I'd be grounded until I'm thirty.

My thoughts were crudely interrupted by a violent shake throughout the ship, more shockwaves quickly followed. It wasn't hard to figure out our ship was under fire, the alarms didn't go off. I guess Paladin hadn't had time to program them yet. I dashed back to the lounge, quickly grabbing Tyson from his game from Space Raider 9.

I lead him towards the emergency exit, fortunately the shields must've kicked in. They were the only thing preventing the ship from being blown to pieces.

"Uhm won't the vacuum suck everything through the door?" he asked.

"You'd think so but…" As I opened the door, a purple field quickly formed in the opening.

Preventing us from getting sucked out of the shield, I explained how many ships had exits like these. We could easily step out, I quickly turned on my Omnitrix. Picking an alien I haven't used in a long time, as I quickly hit the core. My body began to morph.

My head turned into metal and began to float in an arch between my shoulders, I had crab like claws to go with my black and yellow body. I could easily the Omnitrix symbol on my chest, I had turned into Lodestar. A Magnetic Alien that I forgot to use most of the time (I Know, I know. She would've been useful against the giant robot.)

I used my magnet powers to turn on Tyson's Omnitrix as he stood in awe at my form. I looked through his aliens, hoping I'd see something that could survive in space. "Oh, try this one kiddo!" I said as I quickly transformed him.

I watched as he became a very large and bulky alien with rocky, reddish brown skin. A lava core sat in his stomach, right over his black shorts.

"Oh wow, I thought that forehead of yours couldn't get any bigger" I said as I laughed, trying to ignore that he was now three times my size.

"Ugh just tell me what this one can do!" He said slightly annoyed.

"You're Gravattack, gravity powers and space survivability. You're pretty much a living planet" I quickly explained.

"Now hurry up!" I demanded as I quickly flew out of the door, creating a magnetic force field around my body.

Tyson struggled out of the door, he began to float helplessly in space. But I didn't have time to worry about him, I quickly saw at least 35 ships surrounding ours. They were orange and black, the hulls seems oval shaped as they flew towards me. I fired a powerful magnetic wave towards 3, knocking them away as a mechanical voice came out from the largest ship.

"Under the command of Lord Vilgax you must surrender the map piece to us!" demanded the voice.

I wondered how Vilgax of all people knew about the map piece, this couldn't just be a coincident. But laser fire pounded against my magnetic field, it was hard to maintain the field and fend off Vilgax's mechanical cronies at the same time. Tyson flew in front of me; he seemed to learn the basics of gravity powers since the 5 ships firing at me all flew back, they all crashed into several ships behind them.

"Man I hope only robots were in there…" he muttered as he turned to me.

"You so owe me" He stated with confidence as he started to float away from me.

I quickly realized that it was a tractor beam, forcibly pulling Tyson towards them. He struggled to move away from it's pull, I smirked as I used a magnetic wave to pull in another ship towards the one pulling in Tyson. The ships quickly blew up, the force plowing Tyson back towards me.

I quickly saw powerful energy blasts emitting from the Aldrin, Paladin must've gotten the weapons working, bless his heart. As the enemy ships were blown apart by the green ion blasts .Me and Tyson quickly returned as our attackers made a hasty retreat, well what was left of them.

As me and Tyson quickly reverted, Paladin turned to us both. He was sitting in the cockpit, seeming proud of himself as a large amount of wreckage floated in space. We then quickly flew off, deciding to try and get closer to our destination.

"This is bad, I was hoping this was all just false info" Paladin said grimly

"You mean Vilgax, if he of all people is hunting for the map pieces. It's beyond bad…" I said, beginning to understand the situation.

"Okay who the hell is Vilgax?!" asked Tyson, seeming quite clueless.

"He's a galactic conqueror, the first big bad Kayla's dad had to deal with. He's a pretty bad dude.." Paladin explained, like bad memories were floating around in his head.

I wanted to ask, but the glare he shot me convinced me to leave it alone. "I think Vilgax is the one who hired Mack and the mercenaries to collect the pieces for him" he explained.

"But how would he know we had it?" wondered Tyson.

"I have two ideas, he could've found out how Mack failed to get him the piece or he could have a piece of his own and he managed to built a tracking device"

I had hoped the second one wasn't the case, having even one map piece was dangerous. If a punk like Mack could cause that much trouble, god knows what a guy like Vilgax could do with one.

"But why would Vilgax want to find Xoragan? That's all I can't figure out…" said Paladin.

"Maybe he wants to try and absorb his powers?" suggested Tyson.

"That is so stupid…" I facepalmed

"No Kayla, It's not the first time Vilgax tried to pull something like that. It kind of makes sense" elaborated Paladin as we approached a planet.


	13. Intergalactic Vegas

Arsenal

Chapter 13-Tyson

Intergalactic Vegas

Paladin had told us about the planet we reached. It was called Planet Plutus, it was an incredible hive of crime. It was so bad the Plumbers there can't handle the crime situation at all. It's also one of the greatest areas for gambling and buying rare and expensive items.

Fortunately Lana had woken up before we reached the planet, I asked her to stay on the ship but she stated she was fine. She didn't bother asking me about what happened while I was out, she must've poked around in my head.

Lana confirmed that there was a map piece on this planet, but she had no idea where. There was a lot of ground to cover, so we decided to split into two teams. First was me and Lana, the other of course was Kayla and Paladin.

Me and Lana searched the slums of the city, alien kids ran around wearing shreds I could barely call clothing. While adults seemed shading eyeing us like they wanted to rob us, I simply flashed my Omnitrix arm and they backed away.

I walked up to a thug, he was 6 feet tall and had purple skin. I was honestly scared, but I wanted to impress Lana. So I approached the thug "Hey what do you know about a weird tablet? It's probably some kind of weird artifact." I explained, trying to sound tough and intimidating.

"Get outta my face kid" He said as he merely flicked me in the chest, causing me to fall back on the ground as he walked off.

Lana lifted me up with her telekinesis, she giggled slightly. "He doesn't know anything, I made a quick check through his mind" she explained.

I had wished she'd done that earlier and saved me the embarrassment. I looked down a bit as I heard some screaming in a nearby alleyway. I ran off to find out what was happening, Lana followed. I saw two really tall guys, they wore suits and had black fur. As I looked further, I realized they were some kind of bear aliens, they were talking to a really big crab. He was much shorter compared to them and he looked terrified.

"Listen old man, you owe the boss a lot of Taedans. If you can't give us anything, we'll have to make crab cakes…" said one of the bear men casually.

I looked down towards my Omnitrix, as I pressed the main button Lana must've easily figured out my intentions. "It's not our problem" she said coldly, as if she expected me to just ignore the situation.

I didn't listen as I quickly picked Diamondhead, my body formed into sea-foam green crystal yet again. Crystal shards grew out of my back, my black pants and green and black vest covered a good amount of my body. The Omnitrix symbol sat on my green and white belt.

"Tyson stop…" protested Lana as I approached the two bear men.

I tapped one of them on the shoulder "There a reason you're bothering this guy?" I asked, towering over the man.

"Listen Petrosapien, this geezer owes us protection money! Now scam!" He demanded before growling, trying to scare me off.

Diamond hard skin makes you a pretty awesome fighter, a point I made clear as I punched the man square in the nose. He fell back and cried out in pain "Get away from my brother!" cried out the other man as he lunged towards me, baring his claws.

I didn't really feel anything, watching as his claws shattered over my skin. I hardly gave him time to survey the damage as I hit him with a powerful uppercut in the jaw. The punch knocked him out cold, the first man I asked now sporting a large bruise on his nose asked "Who-Who are you?!" he asked clearly scared.

"I'm Arsenal" I said with a confident smirk.

The man picked up his unconscious brother and ran off "This isn't the last you've seen of the Panuncian Gang!" he yelled as he ran past Lana.

"You okay?" I asked the crab as I looked up at me.

He had a dark orange shell and had a very large head, he had a grey beard around his mouth. I noticed he had purple eyes as he spoke in an English accent "Why thank you my boy!" he declared, seeming excited as returned to normal.

"Any time, do those bear guys bug you a lot? And who's the Panuncian gang?" I asked, barely able to pronounce "Panuncian"

"Yes I'm afraid, those Artemian brutes shake down poor folks like us all the time. They're part of a very powerful gang that exists here on Plutus." He explained.

Lana approached us "Yeah and now we have to worry about those guys since you had to get involved" she said, I was somewhat mad but I shrugged off her words.

"Well Arsenal. I'm Professor Thoth, one of the many residents here." He stated as he offered one of his claws.

"Meh call me Tyson" I suggested as I shook his claw.

"If you're a professor, than what are you doing here?" asked Lana.

"Well I was quite successful when I arrived. But I ended up in this sorry state after I developed a gambling addiction."

"Sorry to hear" I said, sounding sympathetic.

"Well yeah, we should really be on our way. Let's go Tyson" said Lana, clearly not liking Professor Thoth's company.

"No no no! You must come over to my apartment, allow me to thank you properly" begged the Professor.

"Yeah but Lana has a point" I admitted as my stomach began to rumble.

"I have a good amount of sustenance at home" he said.

I was sold, I allowed the professor to lead me to his home. Lana reluctantly followed us, she must've been hungry as well. He reached his apartment, it was humble. But not all messy and falling apart as I thought it'd be. "Would you like some burgers? I studied Earth cuisine some time ago" he offered as we entered his kitchen.

Lana seemed disgusted at the idea as I sat down by the table, somewhat excited to get a meal from home. A few minutes later the Professor placed a large burger on the table. "With extra bacon and cheddar, I had to use some local ingredients though" he explained as I began to eat it voraciously.

I practically inhaled the burger, I could tell the Professor was a smart guy. Maybe we could help us, I explained to him the important bits of our mission. He seemed quite shocked as he simply said "Well Tyson, if an item like that is really on this planet. There's a museum in the Treasure District"

"If it's really there, getting the map piece won't be easy" said Lana, seeming relieved that the Professor could help us.

"We can take my old cruiser, it won't take long" said the Professor as he heard loud roars.

"Oh no" said the Professor, like he knew exactly what was outside.


	14. Squid Boy

Arsenal

Chapter 14-Tyson

Squid Boy

As the roars got louder I stood up, prepared to transform and deal with whatever was outside. "No no my boy it's far too dangerous!" protested the Professor.

But his pleads were a waste of time. I opened the door where I was greeted with a tall man in a black cloak. He had grey skin and a black top hat. What really caught my attention was a growling beast that stood next to him. It had black and crimson red fur, it's fangs looked longer than a saber toothed tiger's.

I raised my Omnitrix arm and pressed the main button, ready to transform at a moment's notice. "I'm guessing you're the punk that roughed up the Ursidae brothers" said the man coldly.

I assumed he meant those two bear men that tried to hurt the Professor. "I guess word travels fast around here huh?" I said, keeping my nerves.

"Do you know that a Panuncian is one of the most deadly predators in the known galaxy" He said he petted the beast.

"Do you that I'm about to make a pelt out of that thing?"

I'm guessing the Panuncian didn't take kindly to my smart remark as it tried to bite me. I quickly stepped back, I selected Gravattack and slammed down on the core. Planning to easily cause the wolf looking creature to float away helplessly.

But the Omnitrix must've had other plans. I grew slightly shorter, my skin becoming white and slimy. The Omnitrix provided a green and black jumpsuit for me, while the symbol sat on my forehead. A squid's mantle grew out of my head, it had fins and it somewhat seemed like a hat.

"What the heck can this one do?!" I asked helplessly as the Panuncian growled towards me.

I jumped on top of his head and ran over his back, hoping to get him away the apartment building. Professor Thoth and Lana arrived at the door. The Panuncian charged towards me, I flailed as powerful jets of ink fired from the fingertips. The ink blinded him as a wave of disappointed invaded my mind. If this alien was just a squid boy who could shoot ink, I was about to become a seafood platter.

"Uhm guys! Any idea what this runt can do?!" I cried out frantically as the man mounted the Panuncian, using a rag to wipe the ink out of it's eyes.

"My My you're a Palettian! A marvelous species that travels the stars. I met some of them when-" explained the Professor.

"Just tell me the powers dude!" I yelled as I narrowly avoided a series of bites.

"I heard Palettians are amazing artists, able to draw creatures to life. But that's just ridiculous." Said Lana.

"Now Lana, you really should keep your mind more open, that's exactly what Palettians can do! Tyson! Create a creature to fend off the Panuncian!" suggested the Professor.

I jumped back, managing to get some distance as I wondered what to draw. I was always terrible at art class, normally I barely managed to pass it. All 10 of my fingers began firing ink, I moved them with grace as my drawing came to form. I had decided to draw a rhino, it looked so realistic and amazing. "Now how do I do this?" I wondered as the Panuncian lunged towards me.

But the rhino drawing grew bright, as if it was pulling itself out of the ground. Right after it did so, it looked like a full size rhino. Except it was completely made of ink, but fortunately it had all of the abilities of a rhino. Meaning it hastily charged towards my foe and knocked it away with it's horn. "Oh yeah!" I said as I jumped on top of the rhino, mounting it as it snorted loudly.

The grey man was harshly knocked off, he seemed angry as he whistled loudly. Before I knew it, there was another Panuncian, looking just as mean and frightening as the first one. Then there were four, then eight and sixteen. The Panuncian must've been able to clone himself, but all of them growled loudly. Frantically tearing apart the rhino, reducing him to a pile of ink on the floor. Before I could meet a similar fate, the Professor flew over me while driving his hover car. Lana must've been on board because I felt her telekinetic grip lift me into the car. As I moved closer, it seemed quite old and slightly rusty.

"Thanks for the save..." I said as I floated down on one of the back seats next to Lana, while the Professor was at the wheel.

"That was way too close" said Lana, seeming glad we were gaining distance from our captors.

"But hey, at least we got away" I stated.

"No Tyson, it's quite bad. You've easily upset an infamous criminal organization. Who will use all of their resources to bring you harm." Explained the Professor as we soared in the breeze.

"All this because I beat up two thugs?"

"It's not that, the most powerful thing criminal organizations have is fear and seeming powerful. If people go around pounding on their grunts it makes them look bad. So they want to kill you to maintain their image." Explained Lana.

I gulped in terror, death by mobsters didn't sound very pleasant. But I heard a weird noise in the breeze, I turned to see a missile hurling towards us. "Incoming!" was all I had time to say before impact.

Lana managed to create a telekinetic force field around the car, reducing the damage. The car was still blown up, but we managed to get out unharmed. But all three of us quickly began to descend to the ground. Lana used her telekinesis to carry herself and the Professor who was knocked out from the blast, but I quickly descended to the ground. I fell into a pool, creating a large splash which terrified the pool goers.

I thought I was going to drown, but I inhaled the water and I felt fine. Palettians were part squid, so I'm guessing being able to breathe underwater made sense. I easily swam back up, where I was met by the grey man again. He held a large rocket launcher over his shoulder and mounted his Panuncian, fortunately there was only one of them. "My name is Wolf and my employers wants you dead.." he explained as he moved his rocket launcher in front of my face, his fingers inching towards the trigger.

(Author's Note: If you've even bothered to read this much of the story, thx alot. And if you could tell me your thoughts on Tyson's new alien which i came up with myself, that'd be great.)


	15. The Return of the Mutation Maniac

Arsenal

Chapter 15-Kayla

The Return of the Mutation Maniac

After we split up from Tyson and his little friend Lana, Me and Paladin searched all over. I turned into Big Chill and soared the skies, keeping an eye out for any black flames or the destruction that tends to follow. Me and Paladin didn't find anything of the sort, so I set Paladin down and turned back to normal. We dug around as much as we could, but didn't find anything useful. After a while my stomach began to rumble.

"Let's get something to eat runt" Paladin suggested.

"Just cuz you're 19 and a few inches taller than me doesn't mean you can call me runt" I replied.

"Well you're only 17 and I'm pretty sure that's only one year older than Tyson" he retorted, clearly remembering how I had taken to calling Tyson kiddo.

I sighed before walking off towards a nearby restaurant, Paladin quickly followed. When we arrived there wasn't any earth food, but fortunately Great Grandpa Max turned me on to alien food before he passed away a few years back. The whole family was pretty heartbroken, Dad wanted to implant him with cyborganics to try and extent his life. But Great Grandpa was against it, he was in his mid 90's and wanted to pass on. I understood, he lived a full life and must've wanted to be at peace with all of his Plumber buddies. Everyone was heartbroken, I was sad too but at the same time I was happy for him. Going off into the afterlife and being with all your deceased loved ones seems pretty nice to me. I was glad I got to know him.

"Uhm I'll have whatever's looking good" I said as the waiter arrived to me and Paladin's table, but he gave us a dirty look.

"What is a filthy Incursean doing here?!" he asked, seeming pissed off.

"Back off pal" said Paladin as he glared at the waiter.

Before I could say anything, more customers must've caught my attention. They all began to say awful things.

"Go back home frog!" said a large pink man.

"Yeah, do you Incurseans wanna take over this planet too?!" said a dirty looking boar man.

"You good for nothing frogs blew up my planet when I was just a damn kid!" yelled a very angry woman.

All those cruel comments hurt so much. I never asked to be an Incursean and I hardly even consider myself one of those awful conquerors anyway. I wanted to turn into Heatblast and burn down the whole place, but that would've only proved them right. I got up and just walked out, I swear I could've heard Paladin punch a few guys. "Those guys are assholes, don't sweat it. " He put his hand on my shoulder.

"No Paladin I'm fine" I replied coldly.

"Well Well if it isn't Ben Tennyson's precious little frog girl?!" asked a old man, who seemed to have the body of a massive silver furred gorilla.

His body was massive, his silver fur shining ever so slightly. His pink skin visible on his stomach and hands. While his face was a disgusting shade of green, he had a large number of wrinkles and white hair.

I could guess this was one of Dad's old enemies, from time to time some losers my Dad took down thought kidnapping me would be easier. Needless to say I proved them all wrong. "I got this" I told Paladin as I approached the man.

"So who the heck are you?" I asked, pressing the main button on my Omnitrix.

"My name is Aloysius James Animo! Your father has been foiling my plans since he was a child and now-"He explained before I interrupted.

"Lemme guess, you want to kill or kidnap me and get back at my dad. Blah blah, I heard this speech so many times!" I declared as I hit the core of the Omnitrix.

I had selected Cannonbolt, her white skin and yellow shell taking form over my body. I curled myself into a ball and sped towards Animo, I easily rolled right over him. I quickly uncurled myself and turned around, eager to assess the damage. He was slightly bruised, but he didn't seem too damaged. Before I curl myself into a ball, he charged up and slugged me right in the face.

The hit knocked me back into a wall, I grunted in pain as I curled myself again and sped towards Animo. As I uncurled myself, I saw him fly through the roof of the restaurant me and Paladin were just in. All the people dashed out and panicked.

Dr. Animo exited the bar, but this time his head was attached to a giant spider. He quickly spat out a large amount of webs that quickly caught Paladin. "Let him go!" I demanded.

"Now now little girl, a man as genius as myself does not have to take orders from you. You see I fused myself with the DNA of my greatest creations! I can form my body into any of them with a moment's thought! Somewhat like that little Omnitrix of yours!" He explained, clearly trying to scare me as I turned back to normal.

"Ya know, you're just as annoying as my dad said you were." I said casually as I activated the Omnitrix for another transformation.

I decided to transform into Lodestar, using her magnetic powers to control the metal plating under Animo. I quickly imprisoned him in the metal, he flailed for a moment as Paladin broke out of the webbing. I had hoped the Plumbers would handle Animo as I flew up, carrying Paladin with my magnetic grip and flew away.

"It's never that easy kiddo…" said Paladin as I looked down towards Animo.

He had turned his body back into it's gorilla form, easily breaking out of the metal. He then morphed his body into that of a very large purple pterodactyl. He quickly soared the skies and flew after us. I cursed to myself, I considered throwing a billboard at him but that would've been overkill and too destructive.

I think he was firing fireballs, because I felt a hot blast hit my back. It caused me to lose focus and drop Paladin, fortunately he had rocket boots and sped towards Animo. He pulled out a laser handgun and began shooting lasers at the mutated psychopath. He yelled in pain as the beams burned against his scales.

"You shall pay for that!" He announced as he fired a powerful stream of flame from his mouth.

I quickly flew back towards Paladin, protecting him with a magnetic shield. As the flames and the shield both faded, Paladin placed his hand on the stone walls of a nearby building. At first I was confused, since it was different from the high tech buildings he had seen earlier. As I looked around, I realized we must've been in the slums. Since many of the structures looked old and damaged.

"Have fun you old coot!" announced Paladin as a large amount of stones flew towards Dr. Animo.

Paladin's Alchemy was so amazing, I wish he had told me about it sooner. So fortunately for us the good doctor fell to the streets and we flew off, doing our best to get some distance between us and him.


	16. An Alchemist's Journey

Arsenal

Chapter 16-Kayla

An Alchemist's Journey

We had stopped by an old alley, glad to see no monsters with an ugly old man head was in sight. I took a deep breath, somewhat tired from all the flying as I turned back to normal. "What the heck is Dr. Animo of all people doing here?..." I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"Not sure, Plutus tends to attract a lot of criminals. To either gamble or commit a robbery" explained Paladin.

"Makes sense" I replied as I saw a diamond embedded in a nearby wall.

Me and Paladin had a silent agreement. "Since I doubt a Petrosapien (Diamondhead's species) would travel light years to this dump, it must be our favorite little rookie." stated Paladin.

"Wanna follow him?" I asked.

"Meh I could track his Omnitrix pretty easily, but come on I'm sure Lana can keep him outta trouble."

I became somewhat mad at his mention of Lana. I swear boys are so stupid, a pretty girl shows up especially after she tried to steal our map piece and hijack our ship and they both automatically trust her!

Paladin rested his hand on my shoulder, he must've been able to sense my discomfort. "Relax, we'll find Tyson okay" he said as he walked ahead.

I quickly followed, I looked towards Paladin. What happened to him when he left 3 years ago? What adventures did he go on? Did he miss Earth? As I was deep in thought, I noticed a necklace fell out of Paladin's pocket. It had a blue charm, it was rather shiny. As I reached to grab it, Paladin must've heard it fall because he turned around. "Kayla don't touch t-" he tried to exclaim before I touched it.

A blue flash covered my eyes, I quickly felt myself grow weak as I quickly passed out.

As I opened my eyes I saw Paladin in a Plumber base, I automatically recognized him from his purple skin and blue eyes. He looked less buff that usual and he seemed slightly shorter. I quickly realized he was sulking, as if he was gravely saddened by something.

"Hey!" I called out to him, but it's like he didn't hear me.

I looked down towards my hands, it seemed ghostly. I panicked as I examined my body, releasing it was like I became some sort of spirit. I reached towards Paladin, but my hand phased right through him.

"Magister Kilowog!" said Paladin as he got up and saluted an approaching figure.

He seemed like a large rock golem wearing a white and black Plumber's uniform. He must've been the same species of Helikon, because he was made up of grey and black stone and seemed really scary. "At ease soldier" he said in a deep tone.

Paladin stopped saluting as Kilowog asked "So I take it you're settling well on Terradino?"

"Yes Sir, it's a beautiful planet" he looked away, trying to hide his unhappiness.

"You're still disappointed it what happened, aren't you?"

"No Private Gardner clearly deserved the Omnitrix more, he's the better agent."

I was perplexed, I mean I know Plumbers are selected to wield Omnitrixes made from Azmuth. But I had no idea Paladin was a candidate. But that must've happened years ago. I could'nt help but notice how cute Paladin looked when it hit me, whatever that necklace was. It must've been some window into his memories and now I had a front row seat to them.

"Training doesn't start for an hour, perhaps you'd like to take a drive with me?" offered Kilowog.

"Fine" he replied as they walked off, my body floated after them.

Since I'm in Paladin's memories I guess wherever he went, I followed. I watched the two of them enter a white high tech jeep, Kilowog pulled out a small remote from his pocket and pressed a small red button on it. It must've been like a giant garage door, because the door on front of them moved into the ceiling and they drove off.

They drove down a clear path, surrounded by a dense and large jungle. I saw strange animals flying and crawling through the forest, many of them kind of looked like dinosaurs. It felt like I was in a weird dinosaur movie, I heard roars and other animal like noises.

I could tell Terradino must've been breath-taking, but scary at the same time.

Kilowog and Paladin began to talk once more "You know you can still be a great Plumber "stated Kilowog.

"I know, but part of the reason I wanted an Omnitrix so badly was so I could be as great as Kayla."

I was shocked, I actually inspired Paladin. The same guy who I looked up to the day I met him.

"Tennyson's kid? I heard good things about her, never thought one of the frogs could seem so promising" Kilowog seemed to be in slight disgust at the word "frogs"

I'm guessing he had some bad experiences with the Incursions, couldn't blame the poor guy.

Kilowog suddenly stopped the jeep and walked out "Well what if I were to tell you there was another way.." He said as I noticed a strange on his hand, it looked just like the one Paladin had now.

The stone behemoth stomped his foot on the ground, generating a large amount of pillars from the ground. "Cool, but if you haven't noticed. I'm not a Sedimentsapien, so I can't do crap like that."

"You don't get it kid, my people can't control the earth. But Alchemists sure can." He explained.

"What's an Alchemist?" asked a curious Paladin as he stepped out of the jeep.

"An Alchemist is someone who practices Alchemy. The art of controlling and altering matter through use of natural energy. It's a dangerous art, only a small few are allowed to learn it."

"So you want me to learn it? This sounds cool and all, but I don't think I'm cut out for it."

"If you were'nt cut out, I wouldn't be tellin you all of this. You've been here for a few weeks and I can tell you have potential, as a seasoned Alchemist myself it's my job to make sure to pass on the art. To keep it alive."

And then I became blinded by blue light again, I began to see a large number of Paladin's memories. It was like a clip show. I saw how Paladin began to learn Alchemy, I saw how he controlled the earth and plants around him. How he fired powerful bolts of electricity and made those magical jewelry. From what I could tell, his favorite memory seemed to be when Kilowog gave him that tattoo on his hand when he began to learn Alchemy. I think it was called a "Transmutation Circle."

Before I could see more, I woke up slowly. Paladin was carrying me bridal style, I quickly blushed and covered my face. "So how much did you see?" he asked as he looked towards me.

I told him how I saw his memories, how he bonded with Kilowog and learned Alchemy. "Nice to know I'm such an inspiration to you" I said with a smirk.

"Uhm I don't know what you're talking about" he replied as he looked away, I could swear he let out a light blush.

We followed the signal Tyson's Omnitrix put out, completely unaware of how much danger he was in.


	17. Upchuck to the Rescue

Arsenal

Chapter 17-Tyson

Upchuck to the Rescue

Just a quick recap, I ended up pissing off the local mafia by pounding on some jerks who were shaking down this really cool crab dude named "Professor Thoth". The Professor was going to take us to the museum where we could hopefully find the map piece, but since this creepy dude named Wolf wants to blow me to bits that'll have to wait. Which brings me to where we are right now, me being transformed into an alien I barely know how to use and being on the business end of Wolf's Bazooka.

"Any last words?" asked Wolf, ready to blast my small slimy body to pieces.

"Meh not really" I replied casually as I fired a powerful stream of ink into the bazooka.

I honestly didn't think it would work, but the ink clearly got into it's circuits and jammed the high-tech weapon. I jumped out of the water as Wolf struggled to fire the bazooka. He grunted in rage and hurled it into the water. I had to think fast, knowing I'd be the Kalamari Special if I could'nt draw something to save my skin. I quickly began to discharge ink and got to work on my latest masterpiece.

This time to decided to draw a giant dog, a Great Dane to be exact. It stood 10 feet on all fours as it began to take form. I marveled at the fact it was substantially larger than the Panuncian. It barked loudly, causing the Panuncian to meow in terror like a cat and run away. "No you coward!" exclaimed Wolf as he jumped off.

He glared at me as I commanded the Great Dane to chase the oversized kitty far away. I was beginning to like this alien, I quickly settled on the name "Sketch" before turning back to normal. I had wondered why it took so long to time out. All I knew was I had to transform again quickly, since Wolf quickly drew a large machete from his cloak.

I quickly decided that Feedback would easily shock my attacker and hopefully knock him out. As I selected Feedback on the menu and hit the core, I felt my skin turn blue. Black clothing covered most of my body and spikes grew out of my back, a white shell covered my chest along with the Omnitrix symbol.

"Hmm Articguana? I can work with this." I declared as a windy sound escaped my voice.

I released a powerful freeze ray from my mouth, prepared to freeze Wolf. But he quickly jumped out of the way and got close enough to cut me with his machete. It hurt a bit, but since I wasn't bleeding I took it as a good sign and quickly froze Wolf. I had hoped the Plumbers would be able to thaw him out. I looked around, hoping to find Lana and the Professor. But I noticed Lana flying in the air, holding the kindly crustacean tenderly as she flew off in the air. "Hurry up, I really can't take two passengers right now." She told me telepathically as she flew further and further.

I thought for a quick moment, I tried to snap my fingers. But I failed miserably at the minor endeavor. I didn't dwell upon my limited dexterity as I blasted an ice ray out of my mouth. My plan was to hover over the ground, it worked and I got nervous at first. But I shrugged it off and advanced forward, speeding towards the museum. As I got closer, I began to smell smoke and cinder. As first I thought it was a big barbeque, but I quickly saw how wrong I was.

The entire museum had burst into flames, Plumbers were on the scene. Trying to pull people out of the museum and douse the ever growing blaze. They had fire trucks there, blasting large volumes of water that didn't even seem to effect the fire. I opened my mouth to try and freeze the building, but I felt exhausted. Like I had just ran a marathon, even when I tried as hard as I could. Not a single freeze ray took form. I sighed as I reverted to my human form.

"Aw man!" I exclaimed as I hit the Omnitrix again, eager to transform again.

I tried to ignore the fact that I was sweating all over. Truth to be told, I was growing tired from all this action. But I couldn't rest until the fire was out. The Professor crawled next to me. "Lana's off trying to help the Plumbers, they say this was arson. That the perpatrators drove off with some of the artifacts!" he exclaimed.

I sighed loudly, knowing that this mission just got very complicated. I decided Nimbus could easily start a rainstorm and put out the flames, but yet again. The Omnitrix refused to give me the alien I wanted. I had turned into Upchuck. "No! No!" cried out a man with purple skin, as two Plumbers held him back.

"My little girl's in there!" he stated as the Plumbers still wouldn't allow him to enter.

I sighed a bit, but what I had to do was clear. I charged into the museum, ready to be a hero.

Once I entered the smoldering building, my nostrils were pounded with the smell of hot and melting metal. The large and formerly fancy museum was torn to shreds by the blaze. I went in figuring people were still trapped in there, if not I just risked my life for nothing.

As I searched the museum, thankful Upchuck didn't seem affected by the smog made sense since he could eat laser guns and freaky mercenary chicks with no problem. (See Chapter 10)

My ears were pounded with frantic screams. I quickly followed the sound, as much as my stubby legs would allow. As I reached the source, I saw a little girl crying by herself. She had purple skin and red hair and very small butterfly wings. As I ran towards her, I noticed burns on her right cheek as a pile of half melted metal fell towards her.

As she screamed, I got to work fast. Commanding my four tendril like tongue to fly out of my mouth, they quickly wrapped around all of the metal and flew back into my mouth. As I chewed, I felt like I was eating a well done steak with lots of hot sauce. It didn't taste that bad, I patted my stomach as the girl looked at me in awe.

But she still winced from the pain, I had one of my tongues carefully lick the small flame off her cheek. It left a burn mark, but she seemed grateful. "Thank you.." she muttered as she began to cough heavily.

I tried to ignore the fact that she was taller than me as I picked her up, barely managing to do so as I ran as fast as I could. Upon reaching a wall, I spat out a powerful blast of green goo. Creating a large hole in the wall as I got the girl to safety.

"Thank you" said her dad calmly as he picked her up and carried her off.

I quickly turned back to normal as a familiar figure approached the scene. It looked like a woman on fire, as she came into view. I realized it was Kayla as Heatblast, I only thought she'd make things worse as she began to absorb the flames.

Her hands seemed like some kind of vacuum because all the fire flew into them. Once her job was done, the museum looked like it was in terrible condition. Burned and melted all over, but the people were safe and isn't that what really matters?


	18. When Smoothies Attack

Arsenal

Chapter 18-Tyson

When Smoothies Attack

It was one hell of a day.

I started off with beating down a number of thugs as Diamondhead. Later on I had to fight off a self copying cat creature called a Panuncian as Sketch. After I froze the owner with Articguana, I went to the burning museum and saved a little fairy girl as Upchuck. So I repeat, it was one hell of a day.

The Plumbers looked through the wreckage, they didn't find the map piece there. It's a no brainer that the arson was done by the Mafia, so we needed to track them down if we expected to find the map piece.

Naturally, I wanted to go find them right away. But Lana and Paladin protested, saying I need my rest. I protested, but they wouldn't budge. So they all took me back to the Plumber Base here on Plutus, wanting me to get some shut eye.

I sighed as I entered the room the Plumbers gave me, I think Paladin was down the hall and the girls must've been in the female corridors.

I had too much to think about, I proudly introduced myself as Arsenal to the news crew. It felt amazing when they asked me questions about some stuff. Kayla warned me not to let it get to my head.

As I managed to fall asleep, I began to have another weird dream again. I saw the very small fairy again. (The one I saw in my dream, not the little girl I saved)

She was meditating, with her long black hair and blue dress. Her large butterfly like wings flapped a bit. "What do you want?" I asked as I looked around, seeing we were in a strange astral plane.

Yellow and pink colors blazed all over. "It is not what I want, it is what you must do. You must come to my homeworld, Planet Nevana. We need you" she pleaded.

"Well I'm sorry, but my plate's kinda full"

"I already know of your mission child. But I assure you, the situation on my planet and your mission are not unrelated."

"How?"

"I must go, I will not be able to reach you again!" she said as she cried out in pain, before I could ask what was wrong I quickly woke up.

I looked towards the clock, seeing I had only been asleep for a few hours. It was about midnight as I opened the window.

I knew after that Dream, there was no way I was going back to sleep. I decided maybe a night on the town would do me some good. I quickly reached for my Omnitrix and selected XLR8, in one quick moment I had jumped out of the window, commanded my visor to pop up and sped off into the streets.

I quickly accelerated past the nightly streets of Plutus, can I say this place looked even scarier after hours? Because it really did.

I heard laser blasters going off and screams, I quickly decided to investigate as I ran towards the sounds. I went to a fast food restaurant that seemed very familiar. I saw a green and white sign that read " "

My eyes beamed with excitement, back on Earth I had always grabbed a quick after school smoothie. Mom said I was addicted, but refusing to go one day without a sweet, blended beverage of awesomeness doesn't make me an addict. Does it?

As I entered the restaurant, I saw two alien men holding somewhat large blasters. One looked like a yellow octopus, while the other one seemed like a weird werewolf man. He wore a black mask and black jeans, I never new werewolves wore pants. "Give me all the money!" He demanded as I zipped past him, using my scissor like claws to cut the belt to his jeans causing them to collapse to the ground.

The restaurant goers and employees began to laugh at the wolf's heart decorated boxers, his blue tail stuck out of his boxers. "Sup?" I asked sarcastically as I ran in front of them both and removed my visor.

The wolf man growled as he pointed his blaster towards me. I used my tail to slap it out of his hand, before the octopus man could do the same, I sped towards him and quickly used my speed to easily tie his tentacles together above his head. He flailed helplessly as the wolf alien charged towards me, but after a swift kick to the knee he fell to the ground.

As the people cheered, he rose to his feet. Baring his claws towards me, I easily dodged and slapped him in the face with my tail. He fell back and passed out from the hit.

I quickly smirked as my people began to chant my superhero name "Arsenal! Arsenal!" they said over and over again.

A few Plumbers quickly arrived to take them away. After I turned back to normal, I eyed the smoothie's all the customers had. I greatly wanted one myself, but scoring smoothies just for being a hero didn't seem right.

"Hey Arsenal! Don't you want any smoothies?" asked the clerk, how was some kind of short mole man.

"I'd love to man, but being a hero is it's own reward." I said, trying to resist temptation.

"No it's not that! Omnitrix wielders eat and drink for free!" he replied.

"Is that some kind of special?"

"Nope, it's a rule to every in the galaxy!"

In the galaxy? That's one hell of a deal. "I'll take three strawberry smoothies with a large cheeseburger and onion rings!" I exclaimed excitedly.

An hour later, at least 20 empty smoothies cups laid on the ground and my table. Along with that, burger wrappers and empty paper trays were all over. I rubbed my swollen gut in pain, greatly regretting my gluttony. The people must've thought I had starved myself for a week.

I tried to get up, ready to turn into XLR8 again and speed back to the base. I quickly noticed a number of cockroaches crawling on the ground, I almost threw up at the sight. They had strange devices on their back, it made a quick beeping sound. The smoothies began to shake in people's hands, it was like they formed a mind of their own as they jumped out of the cups.

They all merged into a freaky pile of smoothies, a huge surge of the smoothies from behind the counter fused with the existing pile. People ran away and screamed as it formed into a giant blob like monster, that's right I was about to be attacked by a massive smoothie monster. This was gonna be one freaky night, I could tell.

I tried my best to ignore the pain and nausea I felt I as I used the Omnitrix to transform into Feedback. I used my one big green eye to see the smoothie monster grow two large arms. One of them sped towards me and punched me out of the restaurant.

"Ow…" I muttered as rubbed my head in pain.

The monster oozed out, quickly roaring as bared down towards me. I quickly fired a powerful jolt of electricity, but the blast didn't seem phase it.

I heard wings flapping in the distance, I looked towards it to see an old green skinned man with the body of a red pterodactyl. "Well Well Arsenal, how do you like my little experiment?" he asked I did my best to avoid the smoothie monster's advancement.

"Do I know you?" I asked as I turned to the smoothie monster.

"Well you young fool! I'll have you know this monster is a product of my amazing animation experiment!" he explained as I punched it, my fist being sucked into it's form.

"What like a cartoon?!" I asked as I struggled to pull my hand free.

"No you fool! Thanks to my new employers I was able to finish a project of mine. I programmed cock roaches with special machines that send out special energy waves. These waves can animate any non living substance of my choosing! I can see animating the smoothies was a wise idea.."

I was barely listening to his chattering, by now half of my body of absorbed into the beast. My vision began to fade as my head sank into him.


	19. Mushroom Girl

Arsenal

Chapter 19- Kayla

Mushroom Girl

I was soundly asleep after all the craziness at the museum. I wasn't that tired, but hey Daddy always said even heroes need their sleep. But I was sharply woken up my loud commotion all over the base, I opened the door Plumbers were scrambled all over.

I looked above to see a Breaking News Report on the TV, "Eyewitnesses say the entire Plutus Central Tower suddenly turned into gold. Along with that, everything in a 10 foot radius has formed into gold as well. Including civilians, Plumbers on the scene have no idea if the people are still alive." Said the reporter as the TV showed pictures of the golden tower.

"Kayla!" cried out Lana as she ran up to me.

"Where's Tyson? He's not in his room." She continued.

"No idea, ugh he must've snuck out! He could be at the tower."

"If he was Paladin and the other Plumbers would've told us, I'm gonna find him." She said as she tried to walk off.

I sighed loudly, If Tyson was in trouble and Lana went by herself to try and save him. Chances are neither of them would've came back. "I'll help" I declared, surprising Lana.

We both quickly exited the base, I looked over all the vehicles parked outside. None of them seemed fast enough, so I quickly turned out my Omnitrix. I had selected Jury Rigg, quickly taking form as a small red gremlin girl. I placed the admittedly cool aviator goggles she had over my eyes and began to swiftly tear apart an old motorcycle and a beat up old jeep. I quickly began to use all the parts to build a new vehicle, in the matter of a few minutes I had created a highly advanced hover cruiser.

It was white and green and floated a few inches above the ground. It had a blaster on the back and 4 seats, it's heavy armor made it seem like a deadly weapon for war.

I quickly turned back to normal and jumped into the driver's seat, I was glad Uncle Kevin had taught me to drive two years ago. Lana quickly floated into the seat behind me as I drove off. "Any idea how to find Tyson?" I asked, honestly not having a clue as to where he is.

"Well I could track his mind, but we'd still need to look around until I sense it. I've only known him for a few days and I can already tell he's a handful"

"Same, but hey he's a rookie what do you expect?"

Before Lana could respond, Dr. Animo jumped in front of us. He was in his white gorilla form, so our jeep quickly crashed into him.

"Didn't I kick your ass already?!" I asked as I turned my Omnitrix, ready to transform.

"Oh please child, you merely prolonged the inevitable. A very beautiful woman offered me a job. I make mutants for her little mafia and I get more money than even I know what to do with?!" He yelled as he pounded on the jeep.

I had wanted to get more out of him, like who was the mafia boss? Was she responsible for what was happening? I didn't have time to wonder as I selected Big Chill and hit the core. But much like Tyson does, I mistransformed.

Instead of the blue humanoid moth I picked, I quickly felt a large purple mushroom cap grow out of my head. Also small mushrooms grew around my shoulders. My skin was pitch white, I examined a green and black jumpsuit and a body that looked like it was cut out from a swimsuit magazine. As I looked over to the Omnitrix symbol on my left shoulder, I realized i had turned into Spore. The alien i thought of as "The Mushroom Bitch."

"Hmm Mrs. Mushroom to the rescue?" asked Lana as she observed my new form.

"Shut up..." I said as I jumped out of the jeep and over Animo, landing a few feet behind him with my long red hair flowing.

"Hmmm an oversized Mushroom woman, I'm trembling in my non existant boots!" he cried out as he charged out towards me.

"If you were half the genius you say you are you'd see this coming!" I yelled as a purple smog from my mushroom cap.

It moved towards 's face as, causing him to cough madly and fall back to the ground. He struggled for a bit before he stopped moving completely. "Like my paralysis gas?" I asked as I rested my foot on his chest.

But he didn't seem to panic or anything, "Well I hope you like my plant minions!" he declared as a number of trees grew out of the ground and inched towards me.

"Your friend Arsenal helped me test out my work on plant animation, he didn't last long though.."

"What did you do to Tyson?!" asked Lana as he sent a tree flying off into a wall.

One of the trees snuck behind me, wrapping his branches around my body and lifting me up.

The doctor began to slowly get up, I cursed the fact that I hardly practiced using Spore's powers at all. Lana struggled to fend off a number of the animated trees.

"Tennyson does have a rather charming daughter" he said as he cupped my chin.

I quickly panicked, I was incredibly creeped out. I guess my emotions must've turned on some of Spore's powers. All the trees in the area began to decompose, allowing me to easily break out of the branches that held me.

Animo seemed like he was growing weak, like his skin had slightly decomposed as well. That was when I quickly remembered this freaky mold power Spore had, I quickly commanded the mold to stop in it's tracks, before it had caused him any permanent harm. He looked at me in horror, like he felt intense pain from the mold.

As I moved towards him, he quickly fainted. I sighed, remembering the reason I hardly used Spore much. It was far too easy to lose control and cause someone to decompose into dust, that was a scary thought.

I reverted to normal as Lana approached me. "I'll remember never to insult that one ever again.." she said as I examined, glad not to see any sign of decomposition on her body.

I looked up to see a large screaming meteorite flying down towards us. As it moved towards us I saw how reddish brown it was, it had the Omnitrix symbol and a face.

"Aw crap it's Tyson" I said as he crashed 10 feet behind us.

"Are you insane?!" cried out Lana as she looked towards Tyson, having turned into Gravattack and left a large crater in the ground.

"Uhm maybe.." replied Tyson as he unrolled his body from his planetary sphere form.

As easily stepped out of the crater and looked over Animo and the dead trees. "What in the hell?" he asked.

We quickly compared notes on what happened, Tyson told us about his little misadventures at and I told him about the Tower of Gold and our run in with Animo.

"I used Gravattack here to bust out of that freaky Smoothie monster, how'd ya take down Animo?"

I glanced over at Lana, wanting her to keep her mouth shut. "Oh I knocked him out with Chromastone and the trees died!" I lied, not wanting to even mention Spore.

Tyson reverted back to normal, we were careful to call some Plumbers to pick up Animo before we left.

After a quick drive, we started seeing gold everywhere. The roads, buildings and even the people were all gold statues, it was scary. The people seemed terrified and frightened, like they were trying to run away from whatever turned them into this.

We reached the tower, Plumbers were on the scene. Having blocked off all the entrances, they took it upon themselves to try and examine the people. "Where's Paladin?" I asked as I turned to a Methanosian (Swampfire's Species) Plumber.

As he turned to me, I almost gagged from his smell. "He went in with an investigation squad not too long ago, we haven't heard from him since." He answered.

That was all I needed to hear as I activated my Omnitrix, I quickly turned into Chromastone and flew into the tower. My purple crystalline skin looking out of place in my surroundings. All the rooms and items were solid gold, I flew down were I saw a horrified group of men turned into gold.

They all wore business suits and seemed rather tough, I wondered what they were doing in the building as one of them punched me right in the face. It surprised me, so I quickly fell to the ground. I didn't understand how they could do that. All 5 of the men walked very slowly, their eyes were cold as punched one of them square in the chest and sent him flying into the wall.

I was prepared to fight them all with my fists, before I made a quick realization. It's possible that Paladin's team ran into some of these golden men and got captured. I quickly made a large energy blast around my body, I quickly sent the four remaining thugs flying.

I quickly flew down a hallway and continued my search. Before I saw a golden woman who seemed different from the others. Only her skin and long hair seemed to made of gold, she wore a black tuxedo top and a skirt. She almost looked like a stripper as she looked straight up at me. "Ah another intruder means another statue for me" she said in a cheery tone as she fired a beam of golden light from her hands.

As I struggled to dodge, I noticed the map piece was attached to her stomach.


	20. My Best Friend's A Statue

Arsenal

Chapter 20-Kayla

My Best Friend's A Statue

The blast quickly hit me, I suddenly felt my chest form into gold. I quickly screamed and panicked. I took it upon myself to redirect the energy of the blast. It all flew around me, not having much of an effect since everything was already gold. As I looked down, I saw my torso revert to it's usual purple form. I sighed in relief, thankful for Chromastone's strange psychology.

I thought a more powerful blast would morph my whole body, so I decided to keep my distance. I wanted to try and blast her, but I risked hitting the map piece and after what I saw with Mack I didn't want to know what happened if a map piece was broken.

"How did you get the map piece?!" I asked, making a fist.

Her golden skin shimmered as she moves towards me, grinning madly "I had my boys steal a couple artifacts from the museum, it seemed like easy money. But I never imagined I'd get something as amazing as this rock."

As she finished her sentence, an aura of black flame surrounded her. The woman continued to advance towards me, so I fired a powerful jolt of energy. But the black flames protected her from the blast. "You seriously run the mafia?!" I asked as I fired a more intense blast.

"That's right, I'm Celedon and you're dust" she said as she easily deflected the blast and commanded a powerful black inferno to rush towards me.

The pain was intense, but my crystal body was able to survive the damage. Once the flames cleared, Celedon was gone. Which was nice to see, since my body reverted to normal. A Golden Mob Boss who could turn people into gold and control that freaky evil fire like Mack did, that was the definition of bad news.

I dashed down the all, I assumed that she was going to attack the Plumbers outside. But I tried to be careful, I wasn't eager to run into Celedon or any of those freaky walking statues again. I advanced down a staircase, only to see another group of statues. They wore Plumber uniforms, I'm guessing they weren't as lucky as I was.

Upon closer inspection, I saw Paladin turned into a statue. Before I could panic he looked down towards me and moved from his place. "It's alright, it's alright!" he repeated as he waves his hands defensively, trying to keep me calm.

"Explain now!" I demanded, quite shocked.

"Okay okay, we ran into Celedon not too long ago. She fired those freaky rays that turned the others gold. I could'nt stop myself from turning, but I managed to use my Alchemy to preserve my conscious." He explained as he looked upon the other Plumbers with dismay.

"Can't you turn yourself to normal?"

"Most likely, but I'll seriously need some time. So I'll have to do the living gold shtick for a while. I thought Celedon could only turn people to gold by touching them"

"You've heard of her?"

"Yeah, Kilowog told me about her. He said she was a foolish Alchemist who used her powers to turn metal into Taedanite and other precious metals like gold. But one day she realized anyone she touched turned into gold, they say crap like that happens to Alchemists who use their powers for self gain." He explained.

He seemed slightly sad upon mentioning his old master, but I didn't think it was right to ask. Celedon was cursed to turn everything she touched was gold, she could'nt kiss or hug anyone and always had to worry about turning someone into a statue. I almost felt sorry for her.

I heard loud screams down the hall, I quickly turned into Big Chill and flew off with my friend grateful that I didn't get Spore again.

As I arrived to the scene, I quickly saw a young squid boy with the Omnitrix on his forehead with Lana. They seemed to be confronting Celedon. "I still can't believe you went Sketch!" cried out Lana as she dodged a golden colored ray.

"Shut up! I was goin for XLR8." Replied the slimy squid boy as he dodged another ray.

I exhaled a cold breath from my lungs, but Celedon's flames easily protected her from it. "Guys distract her for a bit!" cried out the boy who I assumed was Tyson as he jumped back.

I quickly fired more ice breaths and flew around her, careful to use my intangibility to avoid becoming a Big Chill statue.

The golden she devil quickly seemed to develop a headache, she ached in pain and fell to her knees. I looked over towards Lana, who seemed quite pleased with herself. "I overloaded her mind with too much info, Classic Athenian trick!" she said as she giggled a bit.

I wondered what Tyson was up to, I apparently got my answer as an elephant seemed to grow out of the ground. It was pitch black and life sized, the pachyderm seemed to be made of ink. Tyson looked over him with pride, ink dripping out of fingertips. Did he draw it to life? I didn't have time to wonder as it charged towards Celedon. Since there was barely enough room in the surprisingly large hallway for it, the beast threatened to crush the rest of us.

Paladin and Lana quickly ran under it, careful to avoid becoming pancakes while I phased right through it. "What the hell?!" I asked as I glared at Tyson.

"Sorry! I barely have any experience with this guy!" he declared as the elephant almost crushed Celedon, but she quickly summoned more flames which easily tore it apart.

I quickly towards her, commanding spiked balls of ice to form around my hands. I swiftly slammed my hands into her face, but the ice melted due to the fire. Using ice to try and hurt the lady covered in black fire, smooth move. (-_-)

She raised her hand, like she could'nt decide to use the gold beams or the black fire. I knew my ice powers would'nt do any damage to her, so I took a bite from her arm in panic. It was very gross and I quickly spit out the chunk of gold from my mouth. You see Big Chill was somewhat like Upchuck, she could eat metal, stone and even drink molten steel. So gold wasn't much of a stretch.

She looked towards me with panic, like she thought I was about to devour her whole. I almost barfed at the thought, but this was an opportunity so I had to take it. I slowly walked towards, grinning madly as I licked my lips.

"No! No! Get Away!" she cried out as she fell back on the ground.

It's as if the map piece had reacted to her fear, because the flames around seemed to die down. "Give me the map piece, or I get to have a midnight snack…" I said as I rubbed my stomach, doing my best to scare her.

"Take it! Take it!" she said as she took the piece from her stomach and tosses it towards me.

As I caught it, she quickly passed out. I'm guessing the map piece must've enhanced her gold touch into freaky blasts and allowed her to control those statues from earlier.

Celedon was quickly arrested shortly after and her criminal empire fell. Fortunately Paladin figured out how to turn himself and all the other people back to normal. With the map piece in hand, the four of us left Plutus. Eager to find the third map piece.


	21. Where Heroes Are Made

Arsenal

Chapter 21-Tyson

Where Heroes Are Made

We quickly re boarded the Aldrin, the Professor had called me. Telling me about how the Plumbers hired him, I was happy for the intelligent crab.

I walked down the hall, Lana walked past me. She seemed very worried about something. "You okay?" I asked, half expecting her to brush me off.

"Oh they didn't tell you?" she said meekly as she turned to me.

I shook my head, "I have no idea where the next map piece is.." she said as she looked away.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad. I'm sure we'll pick up something about some random psycho going on a Black Fire empowered rampage."

She only glared at me "That's not the point, I need to show my usefulness to the group. Or else I'll just have to go back to Celtanus."

"Well don't you have any family to get back to?"

"No, I never did" she said coldly as she stormed off.

I sighed, deciding to try and avoid Lana for a while. The red alarm turned on like last time, figuring Vilgax must've sent off more of his robots to attack us. I managed to run to the cockpit where I found Paladin and Kayla. Paladin could be seen at the front, trying to fly the ship in all the chaos. Kayla seemed to be pressing buttons and focusing on a small screen, at first I thought she was playing a Video Game. But upon closer examination, I realized she was firing the lasers.

"Hell's goin on?!" I asked as I held on to a chair, struggling to maintain my balance.

"Meteor Shower! Rushed in too fast for the sensors to detect, the shields are taking a beating!" replied Paladin as he did his best to dodge the meteors.

I looked to see Lana opposite to Kayla, typing in a code into a keyboard. "I'm trying to hit the warp drive! But I can't put in the coordinates!"

"Don't worry about it! Just get us out of here yesterday!" cried out Kayla as she blew apart another meteorite with the ion cannons.

I looked down in shame, embarrassed that I wasn't able to do anything to help. "Tyson buckle up! Warp driving really isn't something you should standing for!" barked Paladin as I quickly jumped into a nearby seat, doing my best to buckle in quickly.

The warp drive came in, a white burst of light covered my eyes. I screamed almost feeling like my body was being spun in a tornado on steroids.

As it ceased, we flew out of a portal and sped downwards. I looked outside and saw the red planet we were headed towards. We entered the atmosphere, a large white tower came into view. "What's going on?!" I asked, since we flying towards the planet rather rapidly.

"This is Planet Ursoro! The Plumber's Main Academy should be here, problem is we're crashing right into it." Replied Kayla.

As I looked out I was a green mist moving towards the Academy, upon closer examination I saw they were giant green bugs. "Aw sick! Lepidopterran (Stinkfly's species) swarm!" cried out Lana.

I quickly unbuckled myself and moved towards the door. "Guys look do whatever you can to stop the ship from crashing!" I commanded as I opened the door.

"The hell are you going to do?!" asked Kayla as she looked towards me.

"Oh just a little bug zapping!" I replied as I jumped out of the door, began to fall right down towards the large swarm.

I looked down towards the aliens, they had large wings and four insect like legs. Each one of them seemed to have four pedunculated eyes, which were yellow and rather small. I closed my nose, almost about to faint from the smell. But I did my best to ignore it as I turned into Nimbus. I screeched and flapped my wings, black and blue feathers scattered around me.

I quickly called down a thick blizzard came down, many of the Lepidopterrans began to collapse to the ground, since their wings got wet from the snow.

"Attack the Zizzitripae! Keep on our main target!" cried out a Lepidopterran as the blizzard began to fade away.

A good amount of the Lepidopterrans flew towards me while the rest of their numbers advanced towards the school. I could only watched as they fired acid towards the metal walls and used their sharp tails to tear into the school's metal walls.

I did my best to avoid the flurry of acid the insectoid beings fired towards me. I quickly exhaled a powerful fog from my mouth. I quickly flew out of it, hearing my foes crash into each other and cry out in pain.

They all began to collapse the ground, I worried for them but since they all groaned and moved around after impact that informed me that I certainly took them down, but not out.

I quickly advanced towards the Academy wall, The Lepidopterrans had made a large gaping hole in the wall. They all landed on the wall and began crawling inside. I screeched as I released a powerful electric burst, it quickly hit all the disgusting invaders left on the wall. Causing them to collapse to the surface, I then quickly flew into the hole.

Once I did, I saw young aliens. Most of them seemed to be my age, they wore Plumber's uniforms. Except most of them were blue and less armor-like in nature. They along with normal adult Plumbers I was accustomed to used blasters to fend off their attackers.

I looked around and panicked, feeling very choked up in the corridor. I remembered what Paladin had found out about Nimbus, his species is naturally claustrophobic . Fortunately the Omnitrix timed out.

I sighed in relief, unaware that a Lepidopterran was about to try and slit my throat with it's clawed fingers. Fortunately a blue skinned girl quickly shot the beast, knocking it out. "Watch your back dude!" She said with a cheery laugh from behind some crates.

I quickly joined her, not wanting to need to be rescued again. I pressed the main button of my Omnitrix, prepared to transform once more. "Woah, nice Omnitrix man.." she said in awe as I dialed in Articguana.

Much to my surprise, I actually got the alien I wanted once more. The students and teachers did their best to fend off their attackers as I exhaled a powerful ice beam. In one foul swoop, all the winged intruders were frozen solid. "Polar Manzardrills are so awesome!" stated one of the students as they all ran towards me, looking at me in awe.

"Thank you!" "That was kickass!" "You rule!" were among a number of comments from the students.

I quickly turned back to normal, the students continued to crowd me. "Now now students! Give the boy some space!" Said a purple gorilla like man.

The students cleared a path for him "Now what's your name young man? I am Magister Kerjack" he asked as he looked down towards me.

"It's Tyson sir" I said meekly, someone intimidated.

"But I'm my super hero name's Arsenal.." I continued.

My last sentence sent the students into a craze again, they chanted "Arsenal!" over and over again.

"Settle down" said Kerjack plainly as they suddenly went silent.

"So you're Arsenal hmm? I heard about you on the news. Feel free to get some rest, consider yourself our guest!" He said as he and most of the students left.

The one remaining blue girl who recently saved my life. She had short white hair, she seemed rather skinny. She didn't give off the bossy tomboy aura Kayla did, or the serious attitude Lana had. She seemed rather jubilant. "So watch slinger, what brings ya here?" she asked as her grey eyes beamed.

"Me and my friends accidentally showed up, warp drive gone bad."

An announcement came from the loud speaker "Attention students! A Plumber ship has arrived to our lovely academy, you must treat our guests with the atmost respect!" said the speaker in a slightly French accent.

"Crap that must be my friends! Sorry gotta jet" I said as I prepared to dash off.

The girl quickly jumped on my back. "Dude just go XLR8 or maybe Fasttrack?" she suggested.

She was surprisingly light, I quickly dialed in XLR8 and sped off. Having no idea of the events that were to come.


	22. Control

Arsenal

Chapter 22-Tyson

Control

You ever go somewhere and think, what go wrong? Well that was me, when I had managed to get the others to stay a few days. Things turned out pretty badly.

_Tyson was scared, transformed into an alien we knew nothing about. All the students including Aurora, were all attacking him. Trying to overpower and subdue him. "No! No!" He cried out as he was quickly overwhelmed._

_The students slowly approached him, trying to put them under the same spell as him_

**A few hours earlier**

"So where's the landing bay uh? What's your face?!" I asked as I sped down a hallway.

"Name's Aurora dude! Uh just go down the hallway to left man!" she replied as I quickly did as I was told.

We quickly reached the bay, the ship was somewhat damaged. The left wing was almost torn off and the engine was practically fried. Kayla, Lana and Paladin slowly walked out, they all seemed nauseous from the experience. All three of them moaned and groaned.

"You okay?" I asked Lana, turning back to normal and wrapping my arms around her.

She smiled at me for a quick moment, but she must've remembered she was mad at me. She used her telekinesis to push into the ground. "Kayla, use Jury Rigg to fix the ship. We need to head off." she stated as she turned to her.

Kayla was looking greener than usual as she seemed to puking in a Plumber Helmet. "Thanks man" she said as she handed the puke filled headwear to a Plumber who seemed disgusted.

"Alright Jury Rigg…" she said weakly as she activated her Omnitrix and prepared to transform.

"Greetings travelers!" said a familiar face as he approached the ship.

It was Magister Kerjack, his purple fur blowing slightly in the breeze. "Please, I'm sure you're all tired from your travels. Feel free to stay here as long as you please! We can repair ship no problem at all."

"No it's fine sir, we really need to get back on the road" protested Paladin.

"Oh come on man! Staying here a little while couldn't hurt!" I said, somewhat wanting to spend some time here.

"Well alright, feel free to fix the ship." Said Paladin as he got up.

Lana rolled her eyes, but Kayla didn't seem to mind. "Now my good man, would you like a drink in my quarters? I'm sure we can share some interesting tales." said the Magister.

Paladin seemed slightly suspicious but walked off with Kerjack. "Oh Aurora! Make sure you show the children around, don't let them get in any trouble."

"Yes sir" she replied meekly, seeming slightly scared.

"So what do you guys wanna do?"asked Aurora, regaining her bright attitude.

"Go to the bathroom!" said Kayla as she ran off, looking like she was gonna puke again.

"What I wanna do is get off this planet, but since I'm stuck here. I'll be going to the library." Said Lana as she floated off, most likely able to figure out where it is.

"I'm good to go!" I said, actually wanting to see the Academy.

Aurora grinned as we walked off, she quickly took me all over. She showed me the planetarium, training area and the barracks. I had fun, but I was still stuck on the thing with Lana. Why were girls so confusing?.

Me and Aurora sat by a bench, could you believe they sold Mr. Smoothies at the academy? I didn't, I managed to get that nasty picture of almost being a smoothie monster's lunch (see Chapter 18) We both sat back.

"You like her don't ya?" she asked

"Huh?" I was pretty confused.

"The Athenian girl, I honestly don't know what you see in her. But it's obvious you're into her man."

I blushed madly, "Shut up…" I said, looking away as the fair blue skinned girl began to laugh.

"Say about what happened earlier, don't you guys have defense systems or something?"

"Well yeah, but we were hacked awhile ago and can't access them."

"Oh, well it's clear I'm the best damn defense system ya got!" I declared, flashing my Omnitrix arm.

"Pfft you're okay Tyson, show me some of your aliens?" she replied.

I smirked as I pressed the Omnitrix's main button, eager to transform. I considered a few aliens, such as Feedback, Diamondhead or XLR8. My three favorites so far, you can success got to my head since I picked Feedback and was confident I'd get him. But I guess the Omnitrix decided to mess up again, since I quickly turned into an alien I didn't recognize.

I became a short white skinned man, I wore headphones on my head. As I further inspected my skin, I realized it was made of silicon. "Don't even know this loser…" I said in a robotic voice as I shook my head, feeling the Omnitrix symbol on my forehead.

But I didn't get a response from Aurora, who seemed dazed as she quickly fell asleep. I heard a faint music tone as I saw other students and teachers collapsing on the ground. "Aurora! Wake up!" I demanded as I shook her, but got no response.

I quickly heard a voice from the loud speaker, it sounded like Kerjack. "Now my puppets, you shall wake and serve me!" he said as all the students woke up, their eyes looked cold and mindless.

"Attack Arsenal! He is not under my call…" he commanded as they all advanced towards me.

All the students pounced towards me, trying to grab at me. I managed to break out, this alien was stronger than he looked. But they we were relentless, Kerjack had to be controlling the students. Whatever he was doing, I had to stop him. But I had no idea how to use this alien.

He was too short to properly punch away my attackers, as a blue lobster like student bared his claws at me. I yelled in fear, generating a sonic scream which blew him away. This alien had to be some kind of living mega app.

I quickly began yelling all over knocking out the students onto the ground. I was careful, doing my best not to severely hurt him. I thought I was winning, having incapacitated a number of students.

I smirked as they all jumped on top of me, covering my mouth so I couldn't scream at all. I suddenly reverted to normal, which wasn't good as they all quickly beat me down. Aurora has a nasty right hook, as I fell to the ground. I heard the musical note again, my mind went blank and my willpower faded.


	23. It's Us Versus the School

Arsenal

Chapter 23-Kayla

It's Us Versus the School

I hate barfing

But unfortunately for me, that's how I spend about 15 minutes of my time after I left the ship.

After the puking ceased, I managed get a mint from one of the students and left the bathroom as fast I could.

I quickly walked around, I was pretty much on my own. I think Tyson was with that blue chick and Paladin was probably being told old war tales by that pink ape dude Kerjack.

I got strange looks as I walked down a hall, I was somewhat offended. But as long as they didn't curse me out just for being a frog girl (Don't blame me, I kind of hate saying the word "Incursean" at this point.)

I walked into the library, I suppose some light reading could cure me of this boredom. As I entered I saw a lone girl, with a stack of about 20 books next to her. She seemed very intent on the one she was currently reading. The familiar girl used her telekinesis to close it and grab the next book from the top of the stack.

"Hey bookworm" I said nonchalantly as I sat to the girl, well aware that it was Lana.

"Greetings" she said without even turning to me, beginning to read the new book.

It was somewhat awkward, I tried to start up a conversation. But she seemed to interested in the book to give me another moment's thought. I sighed as I got up and walked deeper into the library. I thought maybe an old war story could be interesting, when I reached a 25 foot shelf of the genre I desired. I shrugged as I dialed in Snare-oh, easily using her bandages to climb up the shelf and pull out a random book.

I nimbly jumped down, my light body hardly making a sound as I landed.

My ears were quickly pounded with a strange musical note, I began to feel very sleepy. But before I could drift off, I heard a voice in my head. "Don't fall asleep! You'll fall under the note's spell." Said Lana's voice as she flew down in front of me.

As I looked around, I saw students drop to the ground. Quickly falling asleep, I almost joined them. But I think Lana was using her powers to protect us both from it. "What's going on?" I asked.

Before she could answer, a voice came from the loud speakers. "Now my puppets, you shall wake and serve me!" he stated as the sleeping students slowly woke up.

As they got up, their eyes were cold and dead. They walked like they were zombies.

I also heard him say, "Attack Arsenal! He is not under my call…"

We both sighed, knowing that Tyson must've been in trouble. But we had problems of our own. "Oh what is this? His two friends also seem to be free thinkers, attack them as well." Said the voice who sounded somewhat familiar, but I could'nt put my finger on it.

"Ugh it's Kerjack! He's hypnotizing everyone!" declared Lana as she sent two incoming students back away with her telekinesis.

"Why the hell would he do that?!" I asked as I used my bandages as whips, using them to swiftly smack the brainwashed teenagers.

"No idea! Can't be good!"

But as the number of students trying to gang up on us continued to rise, it was clear my bandage whips and Lana's telekinetic push wasn't going to cut it. I quickly began to shift my body, I formed my body into a giant net and used it to ensnare as many students as I could.

Lana looked over me as I did so, quickly using her telekinesis to pick up me and all my prisoners . She moved me towards the basement doors, I quickly caught on to her plan. As she set me in front of the doors, I quickly used two bandages to open them.

I laughed to myself as I used my body as a catapult, hurling them down the basement. Before I reverted to normal, I created some bandages to wrap the door tight. Not wanting them to escape.

"That felt freaky.." I said as I slowly got up, having fell on back upon reverting.

"He's gone." said Lana grimly.

"While we were fighting he fell under Kerjack's control." she continued as she looked away.

I'm guessing she used her telepathy to scan Tyson's mind. There was no doubt in my mind that Paladin was brainwashed as well.

We quickly left the library, doing our best to avoid the brainwashed students and teachers. "Any idea where the Headmaster's office is?" I asked.

Lana let out a sigh before saying "I can probably track Kerjack's mind, but tracking mind signals I barely know is tricky."

We did our best to remain quiet, not wanting to give away our position as we advanced towards a hallway. After a few minutes of sleuthing, you can say our luck had ran out.

A large mess of students charged towards us all, they were running and seemed to have regained some of their motor skills. This wasn't a good sign, it meant that Kerjack was gaining better control over his victims.

I quickly activated the Omnitrix, I thought how either Chromastone or Cannonbolt could make quick work of the students. But I didn't want to severely hurt them, I sighed loudly. Knowing there was only one way to do this, I reluctantly made my selection and began to transform.

I began to grow shorter, my skin turning blue. I grew a sprout of purple hair on my head as butterfly wings of the same color grew out of my back. I looked down towards my purple dress with dismay, the Omnitrix symbol stood on my chest. Lana just looked at me with confusion, clearly not wanting to underestimate my current form.

"Lana meet Pesky Dust, my least favorite alien next to Upchuck…" I explained as I began to fly up.

Glitter dropped down from my wings as I began to gain altitude. I flew over the students, the glitter beginning to cascade down towards them.

They quickly began to fall asleep, Pesky Dust was able to produce sleep dust which could force many organisms into a deep sleep. I know that probably sounds lame, but if the Hulk was running towards you. Wanting to smash you into bits, you'd really appreciate Pesky Dust. (Yeah I'm a bit of a comic nerd .)

Pesky Dust is one of the most girly aliens in the Omnitrix, the whole "I'm a pretty little fairy thing" makes me want to barf. When all of the students were within the Sandman's blessing, I flew back towards Lana. She seemed rather impressed with how I handled the situation.

Before I could pat myself on the back, a flurry of lasers hurled towards us. Lana was struck in the chest twice and fell back to the ground. A laser quickly hit my right arm, I cried out in pain. Silently cursing my current weak and frail form. Before more could hit me, I quickly reverted. I managed to get myself and Lana into a corner and out of the gunner's range.

I looked over to see the blue skinned girl from before. I think her name was Aurora, who was armed with a rather large laser blaster. Next to her was Tyson, they both had those accursed lifeless eyes. Lana struggled to get up, clearly wanting to hurt them. "Stay down, I got it.." I said as I tried to transform again.

I turned into Lodestar, plotting to crush Aurora's blaster. I flew out from the corner, flying towards them both. Unfortunately for me, Tyson quickly turned into Diamondhead. He quickly generated a large amount of diamond that covered my body.

The diamond left me caught against a wall, my head was the only think that stuck out. Tyson and Aurora slowly marched towards me, Tyson forming his hand into a large shard and Aurora preparing to blast my head into pieces.


	24. Anger Issues

Arsenal

Chapter 24-Kayla

Anger Issues

I panicked as Tyson and Aurora marched towards me, Tyson making a crystal metallic sound as he marched. I quickly released a powerful burst of magnetic energy, my diamond restraints shattered.

A large mess of the pieces littered the floor, I quickly fired a magnetic wave which sent Aurora's blaster flying out of the hand. I then took the chance to fire another burst of energy towards them both, Aurora was knocked back to the ground. But Tyson didn't seem take on much damage, fighting a guy with diamond hard skin sucks so much.

I quickly fired a magnetic wave towards the ground, causing the metal floor to quickly wrap around Tyson. Most of his body was encased in steel, I shouldn't have been surprised to see he wouldn't stay contained for long.

He quickly generated large diamond spikes out of the body, which easily tore through the metal. They slid back into Tyson's crystalline body as he walked away from the metal scraps ,all that remained of what once contained him.

He sighed, realizing Lodestar didn't have much of a chance against Diamondhead. I really wish I had Echo Echo, I could easily switch to him and fire a sonic scream which would make quick work of Tyson.

When I eyed the blaster laying on the ground, I quickly got an idea before slamming the Omnitrix symbol on my chest.

I quickly changed into Jury Rigg and leaped towards the blaster. "Modify! Modify!" I cried out as I quickly did my work to reconfigure it.

Tyson turned his right hand into a large shard, before he could cut me in half I fired the blaster towards him. Instead of lasers coming out, I managed to turn the blaster into a sonic cannon. Tyson cried out in pain as cracks formed all over his body.

He fell back in pain and turned back into normal, moaning in pain. "Kayla?" He asked as he looked towards me.

"Huh? You're back to normal?" I asked I moved towards him.

"Uhm yeah I think so…" He replied as he got up.

I quickly fired the cannon towards Aurora, causing her to regain her will as well. "What the hell?" She asked as she rubbed her head in pain.

Lana walked very slowly, a burn mark very evident on her chest. Tyson ran to her aid, he seemed very worried as he held her tight. I sighed as I made a quick decision, I quickly snatched a small hand blaster from Aurora's belt.

"The hell?" she asked as I quickly modified it to fire sonic waves and reverted to normal.

"Get Lana to the infirmary, just use this for anyone who gives you a hard time." I commanded as I handed the blaster to her.

"Tyson, you and me are gonna find Kerjack and kick his ass." I said as he nodded.

We quickly made our way to his office, Tyson used Echo Echo while I used my handy sonic cannon to liberate any brainwashed offenders. Can I say that Jury Rigg was starting to grow on me? Because her inventions can be pretty handy.

"Wait" said Tyson in a robotic voice as he let out a small amount of sound waves from his mouth.

"Paladin and Kerjack are that way!" He declared as he led me to a large door.

I was glad Tyson figured out Echolocation, the art of using sound waves to detect people.

He quickly used a sonic scream to open the door, or rather break it off it's hinges and make it fall back on the ground. We were both welcomed with a not so happy scene.

Paladin was there, it was like he was in an operating table. He had this weird mechanical cap on his head, it had a bunch of wires attached to it. Kerjack stood over him, grinning to himself as he turned to us. Paladin had those cold, dead eyes like the others, but they seemed different somehow.

"Let him go!" demanded Tyson in a robotic voice, he seemed like he was about to let out another sonic scream.

"Stop!" I yelled as I kicked him in the cheek.

"Why…?" He asked as he moaned in pain.

"If you bust up the machinery, you'll just end up hurting Paladin!"

"My bad…"

"The Incursean girl's right, or I could easily slit his throat. So I suggest staying exactly where you are.." said Kerjack as he held up a knife.

"What's your plan asshole?!" I asked, ready to knock his teeth in.

"Simple Lord Vilgax sent me here to wipe out the school, to simply murder all of the little brats who would prove to be a thorn in his side.."

"The Lepidopterrans would've wiped out the school since I took down the defense grid. But then you all had to ruin my plan.." He continued, glaring at us.

"So you tried to mind control them all instead, I thought you wanted to kill them not enslave em!" stated Tyson.

"True, I used my mind control system. I was going to command them all to murder each other. But I could simply just use this to do it, my Plan C." He said as held up a map piece.

We both seemed surprised and slightly scared, knowing the power even one of the pieces possessed. "That's right Vilgax lend me this piece a few days ago to help with the mission, but anyway. I took your friend here because I wanted to claim the two pieces the Master's intel says you already have. But he wouldn't give up the code to your safe easily, so I had to use more extreme measures…" He finished as his eyes began to glow black.

We stepped back as he sent a powerful surge of black fire towards us. Tyson dashed in front of me and deflected it with a powerful scream. Kerjack moaned in pain as the technology around Paladin began to overload.

Paladin slowly got up and eyed us both "Kill the girl, I'll reduce the boy to cinders!" commanded Kerjack as Paladin rushed towards me.

Kerjack quickly tossed Tyson out of the window and jumped after him. I feared for him, but I had my problems to worry about. Paladin snapped his fingers, causing a flurry of metal shards to fly towards me. I quickly dodged, but he rushed towards me with a wide number of punches and kicks. Admittedly I took a few hits since he was always the better hand to hand fighter. But a quick kick to the stomach knocked him back a bit.

I quickly tried to dial in an alien, I was hoping for Pesky Dust, Snare-oh or maybe Big Chill. Aliens that could stop Paladin, but not hurt him too much. But unfortunately for me and Paladin, I got my most deadly alien.

A green and black jumpsuit coated my body, my skin turned grey and black lines grew on my head. The Omnitrix symbol could be seen over my bellybutton. I was Fury, the alien my dad gave to me. He told me how Fury was only used for emergencies.

I easily punched Paladin into a wall, I wanted to dash into him and break his jaw. I wasn't sure if it was me talking or Fury's violent tendencies. He used his Alchemy to command the metal floor to wrap around me and crush me. I got angry as the metal squeezes around me, I accidently let out a red burst of energy. Which easily melted the metal, I walked towards Paladin.

I moved my hand to choke him, I tried to stop myself. But this rage I felt, I couldn't stop myself.


	25. Tyson's Ordeal

Arsenal

Chapter 25-Tyson

Tyson's Ordeal

So just a quick recap, Kerjack turned out to be evil and tried to wipe out the whole school. He's got a map piece and he wants to kill me. The sad part is, I'm slowly getting used to this crap.

He threw me into the courtyard, causing me to crash into a grassy field. I quickly reverted back to normal as Kerjack jumped behind me. I quickly turned around, struggling to turn into another alien before I was reduced to ash. I knew I needed something powerful, Sketch, Upchuck and Articguana weren't going to cut it this time.

I quickly managed to transform again, this time I selected Feedback. My skin becoming pitch black and my eyes being replaced by a green Cyclops like one. This occurred right before Kerjack generated a circle of black flames around me. I nimbly jumped up, firing a large ball of electricity towards my foe.

It exploded on contact, he moaned slightly in pain. But other than that, he was fine. He sighed, knowing I'd need an incredible source of power to stand up to him. There was nothing around, no high tech devices to leech off of.

I eyed the map piece which had bonded to his stomach, I gulped a bit. Knowing that absorbing it's energy could be incredibly dangerous. But then again, my current situation wasn't so safe either. As he rushed towards me, I commanded my two antennae to fly towards the map piece. Trying to drain it of his strange cosmic power.

As I quickly succeeded, I felt strange thoughts filling my mind. I felt more powerful as strange thoughts began to drain more from the map piece. "You are powerful, use that power to destroy your enemies.." said a mysterious voice.

"No.." said Kerjack as he fell back, looking tired and drained.

I must've drained some of his mana by mistake, but I didn't have time to worry about that. The map piece popped out of his stomach and fell to the ground. I was about to return this energy, since these voices were getting louder and louder.

But I heard a loud roar from the Headmaster's office, I quickly flew up towards it and through the Echo Echo sized hole in the window. I saw a strange woman, coated in red energy. In her hands was a bleeding Paladin. "Woah.." was all I could say as I saw the Omnitrix symbol on her stomach.

"Kayla?" I asked as she dropped poor Paladin, moaning in pain.

She seemed different somehow, like she wanted to brutally murder anything that crossed her path. She charged towards me, her eyes filled with bloodlust.

I quickly fired off some lightning, but it was black because of the new energy that surged through me. She yelled in pain, but she quickly kicked me out of the window. Unlike the last time, it seemed to hurt less. Before I crashed into the field again, a dome of black energy surrounded me.

Having this energy in my bloodstream felt weird, like some other force was corrupting me. This was what the others must've felt. Mack, Celedon and Kerjack, they were all corrupted with this voice. Which made them worse people that they already were. But I was different, I was a hero. The problem is, I had to fight Kayla or she'd rip me in half. It was a shame really, I actually kinda looked up to the old frog princess. (If I actually called her that, she'd tear me to shreds.)

She jumped down on the ground and began an onslaught of powerful punches and kicks. It felt like I was being sucker punched by a freight train. If it wasn't for the black energy empowering me, I would've been beaten to death already.

I quickly hit her back, I must've broken her nose because of the large cracking sound I heard. This began a rather brutal fight between the two of us. I was giving into the voices of chaos and destruction in my head. At first I just wanted to survive, but as the fight raged on. I wanted to tear her head off.

I was quickly about to shoot her through the chest, but she suddenly reverted to normal. The poor girl fell back, passed out from the fight. She was bruised all over, she looked very hurt and I was the one to blame. I quickly used my antennae to return this evil energy to the map piece, right before I reverted as well.

I was tired and beaten, my nose even bled somewhat. But that didn't matter to me. I quickly picked up the map piece, careful not to invoke it's power. Before picking up Kayla as well and carrying her to the infirmary.

Fortunately Lana, Kayla and Paladin got all of the medical attention they needed. Aurora had used the sonic blaster to return everyone's willpower to them

Kayla and Lana made a quick recovery, but Paladin wounds were severe. So he needed a few weeks to properly heal.

We couldn't wait around though. We stayed for a few days to lick our wounds, Kayla refused to tell me much about what happened with her and Paladin. She only said how she went out of control with that alien of hers. I couldn't blame her, she must've blamed herself about what happened.

I honestly thought it was my fault too, I mean I let that energy get the better of me. I was almost as bloodthirsty as she was. We almost killed each other, two wannabe heroes mauling each other. What a way to go am I right?

I remembered that dream I had, about the Planet Nevana. The fairy told me their problem and our mission weren't that different. So with 3 map piece in our humble possession, we sped off back on the Aldrin. Forced to leave behind the guy who was practically our leader.

I told them that we should go to Nevana, explaining my dream. They didn't seem to object. I know why Kayla was down, but Lana clearly still felt useless. I mean she was smart, brave and actually really cute. But because she wasn't there to stop us from almost tearing each other to shreds, she felt worse than before.

To make things worse, Kayla and Lana began to argue. I tried to play the peacemaker, but I tended to fail awfully. So here I was, the only one trying to keep things together in a broken and beaten team.


	26. The World of Fairies

Arsenal

Chapter 26-Tyson

The World of Fairies

I had looked up some stuff about Nevana, they say it's a beautiful planet. Full of large incredible trees and peaceful animals, the aliens that live there "Nemuina" (Pesky Dust's species) are said to have lived in peace with nature there.

It sounds like one hell of a vacation spot. But we got there, it was more of a war zone. You'll find out about that soon enough.

"Approaching Planet now." Said Lana operating a monitor.

"Tyson I swear this is a waste of your time, we're going to some planet just because you had a stupid dream." Said Kayla.

"Several dreams! And besides it sounded serious." I replied as I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever…" she said as we heard a loud voice on the communicator.

"Attention spacecraft, Planet Nevana is currently under occupation of Lord Vilgax. Turn back now or you will be shot down!" said a robotic voice.

I looked towards Lana and Kayla, I think it's safe to assume the three of us had a silent agreement. If Vilgax was on this planet he could be after a map piece, naturally we couldn't let him get it. So we sped off towards Nevana, moving close towards the Atmosphere.

We really put too much faith in our shields, since a large number of atomic blasts quickly shattered through them and hit the hull. Our attackers were none other than Vilgax's robotic minions, piloting his large spaceships.

I quickly opened the door, ready to turn into Gravattack and protect the ship. But another blast sent me flying. I quickly held my breath and did my best to transform before I perished in the cold of outer space.

I was going for Gravattack, but I got Upchuck instead. "Oh you gotta be kidding?!" I said, realizing that I wasn't suffocating.

Since Upchuck could survive in space, I guess I could'nt complain. I began to fall further and further from the Aldrin. I quickly realized I was entering Nevana's orbit. I felt my body burn somewhat, but I survived to tell the tale.

I had landed on the planet rather hard, since there was a 10 foot crater around me. I slowly crawled out, seeing I had crashed right outside a large and dense forest. It was lush and serene, but very quiet. I walked as fast my short stubby legs would allow.

My ears were suddenly pounded with the sounds of lasers and loud screams. Two Nemuina flew right over me "Run! Drones are coming!" said one of them as a large group of robot drones charged in.

They were mostly black and had gorilla shaped bodies. They held large gatling guns, they were clearly trying to shoot down the Nemuina and level the forest.

I quickly opened my mouth and commanded my four tongues to shoot out, they quickly wrapped around one of the drones and allowed me to eat it. I easily chewed through it's metal body and spat out a large blast of explosive goo.

The following explosion easily destroyed several of the drones. I smirked as I made a quick meal out of another one and repeated this process. The lasers they fired at me didn't seem to hurt much and most of them didn't even touch me, the perks of being small clearly meant I wasn't an easy target.

"Retreat! Retreat! The Gourmand is too powerful!" cried out one of the few remaining drones as they ran off.

I quickly burped up some nuts and bolts, before returning to normal. The two Nemuina must've been hiding behind a tree, watching me in action. Since they flew down and in front of "Thank you so much…" said one in a feminine voice as she hugged me.

"Alright, the robots are gone!" said the other as a large number of her people fly down from the trees.

They all seem very excited to see me, "It's the hero! The hero from the prophecy!" They cried out as they all landed around me.

"Oh I get! I'm Arsenal! You guys must've heard of me." I said as I looked down towards my latest fans.

"Well not the way you think child." said an older Nemuina who held a cane.

"I am Lady Mina, the village chief." She continued.

"Nice to meet ya, so what about this prophecy? And how long has Vilgax been here?"

She sighed before replying, "Vilgax has been here for three weeks. He's been ever so slowly taking over our planet and enslaving our people. This is one of the few remaining villages. As for the prophecy, a very talented girl named Tinktra had prophesized that a boy of your image would save us." She explained.

Five of the smaller Fairy aliens carried a primitive painting on a large piece of bark. It looked like an old cave man painting. It was me, or at least I think so. All I had in common with it was my black skin, green shirt and my Omnitrix. Honestly I was somewhat flattered.

"So I'd love to help you guys out, but I need to find my friends." I told them as I looked above, half hoping to see the Aldrin.

I told them about what happened, how we were attacked by Vilgax's ship and how I got separated from Kayla and Lana.

"I'm sorry Arsenal, but it's very likely your ship was destroyed."

"Yeah I guess." I replied as I looked down.

"Now now then! You must famished allow us to feed you!" said the Chief, obvious to the fact I just had a robot feast.

They began to fly up back into the trees, as I looked up I realized there were small wooden tree houses. The roofs were made of straw and there were many bridges that connected the houses. I was about to turn into Nimbus so I could fly up the 40 foot trees and join them. But a large group of the kindhearted aliens grabbed me by my arms and flew me up with them.

They quickly had a feast to celebrate my arrival. They had a large number of berries and other fruit to eat. And they had smoothies to boot, I was given a floral headdress. I didn't really like it, but I didn't want to seem rude.

I quickly drank a number of their smoothies out of cups that were kind of like coconuts. "So where is the map piece exactly?" I asked as I finished off a smoothie that tasted a lot like strawberry.

"It's within one of our hidden temples, our planet's geology has managed to hide it from Vilgax's clutches. "answered the sage as I heard a loud explosion from a distance.

I quickly got up and looked the window. "Vilgax is there! He's attacking the Hanama Tribe!" said a Nemuina who just flew into the house.

"On it!" I said as I turned on my Omnitrix.

"Look if my friends Kayla and Lana come back. Tell em where to find me!" I said as I explained what they looked like.

They seemed scared that Kayla was an Incursion, but they calmed down when I said she was a hero a lot like me. So I quickly turned into Nimbus and flew off towards the explosion. Having no idea that I was way in over my head.


	27. Guilt and Fear

Arsenal

Chapter 27-Kayla

Guilt and Fear

Just great, just freaking great. First I have to worry about how I almost murdered Paladin and now I have to worry about letting Tyson die out in Space.

When he stepped out, I would've went after him. But he went out of sight before I could go after him.

Fortunately Me and Lana managed to enter Nevana's atmosphere, unfortunately a large swarm of small battle ships flew after us. "Ugh! Lana try and land us safely, I'll take care of this!" I said as I turned into Big Chill.

I quickly became intangible and flew out of the ship. Headed towards my robotic attackers. I flew straight through the first, quickly freezing everything in my path including the mechanical pilot.

I quickly turned tangible and exhaled a powerful l breath of ice, which froze the left wing of the second ship and forced it to crash into the ground.

Another ship flew right over me, a failed attempt to ram right into me. I quickly froze the engine located at the bottom of the ship. I easily made quick work of the rest of my enemies and returned to the Aldrin and reverted.

We quickly landed on a grassy plain, fortunately Vilgax and none of his minions were in sight. When we did I quickly ran deeper into the ship, unlocking the vault and admiring the contents for a moment.

There were the three map pieces we all worked so hard to collect. The one we got on Earth from Mack, the one we got on Plutus from Celedon and the one we got from Kerjack at the Academy. I hope all three of them rot in Incarcecon, this prison my dad went to twice. (See Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix and Vilgax Must Croak.)

Memories from what happened at the academy quickly ran through my head, how I turned into Fury and almost killed Paladin. I remembered his moans of pain, the blood and how he begged me to stop. A part of me thinks he snapped out of the hypnosis. He must've been confused and dazed, god I don't think I could ever face him again. He must hate me so much and I couldn't blame him.

I placed the three map pieces in a high tech backpack and met back with Lana in the docking bay. "Kayla what the hell?!" she asked, clearly knowing I already had the map pieces.

"Look there's no point in leaving the pieces here. If Vilgax finds out we left them here, he'll just tear the ship to pieces and take them."

"If we leave the cloaking system on, he won't know they're here!" retorted Lana.

"Look I have this theory, I'm convinced he's got some kind of device to track the pieces. I mean how else would know we had one back on Celtanus? He obviously hired those mercenaries!" I explained.

Lana sighed "If he can track them down, we'd be endangering ourselves."

"True, but if we're gonna keep these things from Vilgax. That's just the chance we'll have to take."

We quickly got into the high tech Jeep I made as Jury Rigg (See Chapter 19) and we drove out of the ship.

Our mission was simple. Find Tyson, keep the map pieces from Vilgax and kick his ass. Now remember I said it was simple, not easy.

"Any idea where he is?" I asked, hoping Lana could track his mind.

She sighed and shook her hand, giving me an answer.

After a while, we heard a very large tremor. And then another one, as we both looked up. We both saw a very large robot drone. It was 40 feet tall and had three insect like legs. (Yeah it's pretty like the one in "And Then There were 10" first episode of the original series.)

I tried to drive out of it's view, but it's red giant eyes spotted us. It fired a large laser blast from it's right hand. Lana quickly generated a telekinetic force field to protect us.

This allowed me to quickly select an alien to fend it off. I quickly turned into Lodestar, prepared to use the power of magnetism to reduce the robot in a pile of scrap metal.

As the force field faded, I quickly flew up and sent out a strong magnetic pulse that should've took the robot to parts. The drone began to tear somewhat before saying "Use of Magnetokinesis (Magnet Powers) detected, activating Magnetic shields!" It said in a robotic voice as my powers stopped affecting it.

I sighed, knowing that meant Lodestar was helpless against the robot. So I quickly hit the Omnitrix symbol on my chest, quickly shifting from Lodestar to Heatblast. My body quickly turning into Heatblast's magma humanoid form. I quickly used my powers over flames to create a small board of fire, I began to launch fire from the back of it which allowed me to ride the flame board at an incredibly high speed.

I quickly flew around the robot, using a powerful wave of intense fire to begin to melt it's metal hide. Just when I thought I was about to win, the mechanical menace quickly jumped up. It began to spin it's three legs like a small tornado right above me.

I knew I had to act fast, so I quickly began to focus my mind on generating a massive blast of fire. Once it touched the robot, it was quickly reduced into a puddle of slag. The flames shot up into the sky before fading away.

I quickly flew down, commanding the board I used to vanish before turning back to normal.

I quickly turned back to the jeep, seeing Lana wasn't there. As I ran over a hill, I quickly saw what was left of a Nemuina Village. I heard about how they lived in beautiful forests, it looked like a forest fire. Burned trees littered the torched ground. It must've been the robot we just ran into.

I sighed, wishing I had arrived 20 minutes earlier. As I turned to my right, I saw Lana with a number of Nemuina. A large number laid on the ground, clearly burned or otherwise injured. I quickly headed back to the ship and got a large array of medical supplies. After me and Lana played nurse for a while, we learned our efforts weren't in vain.

"Thank you.." said one of the aliens weakly.

We looked around, sad to say that there were no other survivors from the attack.

This is the part where I admit how scared I really am. Vilgax the conqueror, the guy who swore vengeance on my dad. The guy who's one of the most feared villains in the universe. And since I was the daughter of the guy who kicked his butt more times than anyone can remember, he'd be very happy to see me…


	28. The Phoenix Woman

Arsenal

Chapter 28-Kayla

The Phoenix Woman

We quickly got back into the jeep, managing to bring all of our injured guests, they led us to another village. Fortunately no more robot drones bothered us. "Crap!" I yelled out as I almost drove into a very deep crater.

I looked down towards it, since there wasn't a smoking rock at the bottom it couldn't have been a meteorite or something. As I pondered this, Lana quickly stepped out of the van and examined it closing. "Tyson was here!" She said with excitement.

I smiled, glad to know he got on the Planet safely.

One of the Nemuina girls flew out of the van, her name was Opal. "Your friend must've headed over to the village!" she declared as she pointed to a very large forest.

It was like a regular Earth forest on steroids, because all of the trees were as tall as the robot from earlier. It was breathtaking, to see all the flowers and animals live in harmony. The forest ground was littered with blue deer, they seemed to have pink flowers over their torso's.

Opal and the rest of her friends quickly flew off, probably in a hurry to meet their neighbors. "Hey when in Rome." I told Lana as I quickly turned into Pesky Dust and flew after them.

The forest looked even more amazing from above, I was so busy gawking that I suddenly hit my head on a thick branch.

"Careful." Warned Lana as she flew past.

I cursed under my breath before I continued to ascend. I quickly saw a large number of houses built into the trees. Once I landed, many of the residents greeted me. "Are you from the other tribe?" One asked, clearly mistaking me for one of the refugees.

"Uhm, you can kind of consider me a tourist." I replied as I hit my Omnitrix symbol and turned back to normal.

"Incursion!" They all cried out, clearly scared of me.

Before I could explain, Opal flew in front of me. "It's okay! She saved me and the others from the robot! It was amazing she turned into a Pyronite and melted it!" she explained as they all began to cheer for me.

It felt good, the worship and thanks you get for being a hero.

"Kayla, I think you'd want to hear this!" said Lana who poked her head out of the house.

I quickly entered, seeing Lana talk to an old fairy woman. She held a large wooden cane. "This is Kayla, Lady Mina! So where did Tyson go?" she asked, her eyes seeming rather bright.

"Well yes after we fed the boy he turned into some strange bird creature and flew off to a nearby village Vilgax was attacking." She explained.

She sighed before saying, "It's only a matter of time before this village ends up like the others.."

I knelt down towards her. "It's okay maam we'll get Vilgax out of here."

"It's not just that my child, you **must** stop him from getting the map piece on our planet. I curse the fact that I didn't have time to explain this to your friend.."

After that, we both quickly left. Me and Lana reentered our jeep and sped off towards the other village. We had hoped to find Tyson, trying not to fear the worst case scenario of an encounter with Vilgax.

As we drove closer, a mysterious figure in a black cloak seemed to appear out of nowhere. When we stopped a few feet from her, I couldn't see her face. "Surrender the map pieces children." Said the figure in a feminine voice.

I sighed, not wanting to waste any time. I quickly pressed the main button of my Omnitrix and made my selection. I quickly jumped out of the jeep and hit the core, causing me to quickly transform into Cannonbolt and curled myself into a ball. Planning to make a pancake out of this mysterious stranger, but she deflected my attack with a powerful jolt of fire.

I felt my curled body fly into the sky, as I uncurled myself I realized that woman just sent me flying 30 feet away. From what I could tell she was approaching Lana, so I re- curled myself and sped towards the woman.

Before she could reduce the jeep to slag, I managed to ram myself right into her. I uncurled myself and reverted to normal, confident that I had bested her. Normally an attack like that would leave someone down for the count. But she merely got up and dusted herself off. Before she could reduce me to cinders, I managed to turn into Chromastone before that happened.

I watched as Lana used her telekinetic grip to restrain our attacker. "Sorry Kayla, needed a sec to build up my nerve.." she said as she intensified the grip.

She floated out of the jeep, wearing the high tech backpack which contained the map pieces.

"Now who are you..?" asked Lana, clearly trying to look into her mind.

The woman simply smirked, "Don't even try it Athenian, I have Level 10 Psychic shields." She said confidently, even though she could barely move.

"So what you're just another one of Vilgax's cronies?" I asked, ready to fire an ultraviolet beam.

She merely laughed, "Please! Me work for that moron? He's merely just a pawn. And frankly, I could easily roast the both of you. But how much fun would that be?" She asked slyly before pulling out a small device from her cloak.

"Hey!" I asked as I tried to blow it to pieces.

"Ciao." She said casually before pressing the button and teleporting out of our sight.

I sighed as I reverted, knowing I failed to get any information from this mysterious woman.

We both reentered the jeep and drove towards the village, naturally it was decimated like the one from earlier, but this time a large number of drones could be seen patrolling the area. At the center, was Vilgax's feared ship floating above. The Chimerian Hammer II..


	29. Showdown

Arsenal

Chapter 29-Tyson

Showdown

Was I scared? Yes, yes I was. I was about to charge in against Vilgax the Conqueror and a large army of his robots. I soared the skies as Nimbus. I considered floating down and trying to find Kayla and Lana. But as the sounds of explosions and forest fire began to grow. I knew I had to act fast.

As I arrived at the village, it was a large dense forest much like the one I just left. Except it was blazing, smog began to cloud my vision. I heard screams of terror and the sound of robots moving.

I quickly used my powers to call down a powerful rainstorm, hoping it would put out the fires and distract the robots. I suddenly saw a large ship floating over the forest. It was quite intimidating, but I did my best to ignore it.

I quickly flew down, quickly getting to work. I struck down powerful bolts of lightning, which heavily damaged the robotic raiders.

Many of the Nemuina were injured, their wings being too burned to fly. I quickly flew as many of them to the outskirts of the forest as I could. I quickly returned to the forest after shipping off another group of injured fairies. Before I could fly towards a cluster of the drones and unleash an onslaught of weather upon them, I quickly shifted to my normal form. I wanted to complain, but I was surprised I spent as much time transformed as I did.

I quickly tried to turn into Nimbus once more, but as I hit my Omnitrix's core I began to transform into a small squid boy. My body felt somewhat slimy, I realized I had just turned into Sketch for the first time in a while.

I sighed, knowing I needed something powerful to fend off the robots. I quickly began drawing as ink began to shoot out of my fingers. I started to draw incredible dinosaurs, wanting to see the robots torn to shreds. Tyrannosaurus Rexes, Pterodactyls, Triceratopses and Raptors were only examples of the prehistoric creatures I began to bring to life.

Once I was finished, the drawings shined with a blue flash of light. Honestly I felt somewhat tired as the dinosaurs began to rise from the ground. I quickly gave all the creatures two simple orders, defeat as many robots as possible and rescue any remaining Nemuina.

I honestly couldn't help myself, but I had mounted one of the T-Rex's letting out a loud "Woohoo!" before it charged into battle and stomped any robot grunts in it's path.

For a while, it seemed too easy. The mechanical marauders were reduced to scrap metal by my terrible lizards. It was somewhat like Jurassic Park, but far more amazing and destructive.

I began to laugh when it seemed like I had won, my creatures of ink began to fade away. I almost panicked, but since all of the drones seemed to be defeated I sighed with relief.

But my sense of victory was premature, I looked up towards the spaceship. Something very large seemed to jump out of it. When the figure crashed down to the ground, the shockwave send me crashing into a tree.

I moaned in pain as I regained my human form. I looked up towards the very tall green man, he had a mass of tentacles for a beard and high-tech red armor decorated his body. As he walked towards me, he cast a large shadow over me. A part of me would love to tell you that didn't bother me, but honestly I thought I was about to have a heart attack.

"Hmm my drones all defeated by some incompetent Omnitrix wielding human!" he yelled as he grabbed me by the torso.

I struggled to break free, but my efforts were in vain. Luckily I could reach my Omnitrix, but with his arm in the way I couldn't even see what alien I was about to pick.

He tightened his grip on me, I swear I could feel my insides squeeze together. "Just like Tennyson…" He muttered before I quickly hit the Omnitrix core.

My body began to grow, allowing me to break out of his hold. When I saw a planet's core within my stomach and my rocky hands, I knew I was now Gravattack.

I quickly tried to give him a powerful right hook, but the man quickly grabbed my fist and began to crush it. "You really think you can stand up to the might of Lord Vilgax?!" he asked as I began to use my powers.

I used my command over the fundamental force of gravity to put a substantial amount of pressure on Vilgax, he quickly fell to his knees. I smirked to myself "Oh so you're the big bad Vilgax? Looks like you're all bark and no bite dude." I stated as he moved his right arm.

The armor around his arm quickly formed into a large blaster, somewhat like Cyborg from Teen Titans. The red laser blast that followed struck my forehead, causing me to lose my graviton grip on him.

The cruel warlord took the chance to give me a powerful uppercut towards my chin. I stumbled back as he grabbed my left arm and began to swing me around. I began to get rather dizzy as he threw me all the way out of the forest.

The bad part was the impact was painful and created a crater around me. The good part was I didn't time out. I quickly curled myself into a planetary sphere, and flew my body back from once I came. Fortunately for me, Vilgax wasn't look when I quickly crashed my body into his head.

I had to think fast, because the second Vilgax got up he would reduce me to rubble. As he rose, my body began to coat itself in a strange green light. Like the same one I saw on my hands whenever I used my gravity powers.

I somewhat felt stronger, like my body was covered in gravitonic force. When Vilgax tried to hit me, I hardly felt it this time. This was the beginning of a powerful exchange of fists in my favor. When Vilgax was on his knees, bruised and beaten I thought I had won. He grinned as he pulled out a very familiar tablet from his pocket.

Before I could stop him, he quickly placed it on his chest. The map piece coated him with a powerful aura of black flame, he commanded a massive surge of flame to speed towards me.

The rush of pain I felt was insane, after a few seconds of it I quickly lost consciousness.


End file.
